The Married Life of A Demon and A Witch
by Pholefan
Summary: As Phoebe and Cole are expecting their first child, the most ancient powerful evil is coming back seeking for revenge. The Source and someone from Cole's past was behind his banishment, but since The Source is vanquished, Cole and his family will face the repercussions. *W a r n i n g* mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe walked in the penthouse after a long day at work and placed her purse and jacket on the coffee table. Working as an advice columnist at the Bay Mirror was probably the best job she could have had right now.

She felt extremely lucky to have this job fall right into her lap out of nowhere. The universe must have heard her talking about it with Piper. There is no other explanation.

"Cole?" Phoebe called, but got no answer and looked at her watch.

"_He must be still at the office_," Phoebe thought and went to the kitchen to open the fridge.

She grabbed a steak for Cole and some vegetables for her. She turned the oven on, as she heard the elevator ding and smiled.

Cole walked in and sighed.

"Hey, baby," Phoebe smiled as she approached him, but her smile dropped, once she noticed his expression.

"Is everything ok?"

Phoebe asked and Cole grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Phoebe gasped at the sudden contact and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sucked on her lips as Phoebe parted her lips to welcome his tongue in her mouth. After a couple of minutes, Cole gave her one last peck and looked at her closed eyes. They were both gasping for air. Phoebe opened her eyes and caressed Cole's face.

"Hi."

"Hi," Cole replied with a raspy voice.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my wife?"

"Of course, you can. I just thought something was wrong," Phoebe said and Cole held her closely without saying anything.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked again worried and Cole let a small sigh.

"Nothing really," Cole said honestly, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed with work and you're the only person that makes everything better."

Phoebe smiled, "I do?"

"You know, you do."

Phoebe kissed him again and loosened his tie.

"Well, I do have my ways."

"I bet you do."

Phoebe smiled again. She licked her lips and Cole bit her lower lip.

"You're the greatest lawyer in all of the world, remember? Whatever it is, it's going to be ok."

"You're right," Cole chuckled and so did Phoebe.

"You hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Good, cause I've got steak in the oven."

"God, I love you," Cole said.

"I bet you do," Phoebe repeated his words and smiled. She escaped his embrace, "It's going to take a while, cause I just got home myself," she said and headed to the kitchen.

"It's fine. Maybe we can find something else to do, while waiting for dinner to be ready," Cole said and pulled her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I still have to fix something for me."

"Oh, fine."

"Maybe, if you're a good boy, we might find something interesting to do after dinner."

"Maybe?" Cole exclaimed and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll go get a shower," Cole said and pinched her butt.

She let out a small scream and headed to the kitchen.

Cole removed his tie and headed to the bathroom.

Phoebe smiled. She checked Cole's steak and chopped her vegetables. After preparing her meal and turning the oven off, she smirked to herself and exited the kitchen.

Cole had removed his clothes and got into the shower, when he heard the door open. Phoebe unbuttoned her shirt and took her skirt, bra and underwear off.

"Hey, you," Phoebe said and got in the shower.

Cole smiled, as his eyes traveled throughout her small, but still curvy body and licked his lips.

"So, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Cole smiled and brought her closer to him.

"Ah-ah-ah. Hold on," Phoebe pushed him back and caused Cole to frown.

"I want to make you relax."

"Oh, but what I have in mind relaxes me more than you think," Cole said and tried to bring her closer again.

"Cole."

He sighed and she grabbed the shampoo, "Come here," she said gently and started applying the shampoo massaging his head.

"Mmm… This feels so good."

"I told you," Phoebe whispered in his ear.

"Will you do my whole body, too?"

"We'll just have to see about that," Phoebe said seductively and bit his earlobe playfully.

"Ugh. Enough," Cole growled, turned around and pulled her furiously to him.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and Cole kissed her desperately. He couldn't stand this game anymore, even though it wasn't really a game, like the ones they usually played. He knew Phoebe wanted to make him feel better, but the only thing he really needed right now was to bury himself inside her. It felt like forever since the last time they made love and it was only a day.

Phoebe always made him feel better. It wasn't about the sex. Well, not just about the sex. He was an open book to her, which he used to find weird. It even annoyed him at first, however now he had fully embraced it. He loved that about her; she always knew when something was wrong about him and when he needed her to comfort him and just be there for him. Whenever she was around him, he felt complete. It was inexplicable how he changed while being around her. He wasn't grumpy nor cold, like other people thought of him. Especially her sisters, for instance, they never really liked him before they got married. They knew he loved Phoebe, but his attitude used to irritate Paige.

"Phoebe," Cole whispered kissing her.

"Oh, Cole…"

Cole kissed her deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her onto the bathroom wall.

Phoebe grabbed his hair, as he stroked her breast with his hand.

"I need you," Cole whispered.

"I'm right here," Phoebe uttered and Cole thrust into her.

She gasped and held him even closer if that was possible.

"I love you. So. Much," Cole looked at her and then kissed her.

"I love you, too. So much, baby," Phoebe moaned.

After a very satisfying round, they showered and wrapped their towels around them.

"Well, that was relaxing," Phoebe bit her lip.

"I'd say," Cole kissed her.

"God, I love sex after work. It gets rid of all the nervous jitters from working all day," Phoebe said and opened the door.

"Good to know," Cole followed her in their bedroom and wrapped his arms around her.

"This feels so amazing," Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled.

"What does?"

"This. Us."

Cole kissed her neck and she turned around.

"Are you feeling better?" Phoebe rested her hands on his chest.

"Much," Cole nodded and she smiled.

"Let's go eat," Phoebe kissed him and went to her closet to get dressed.

"I prefer you naked, baby," Cole approached her and placed his arms on her stomach, after she removed the towel and threw it on their bed.

Phoebe chuckled and Cole smiled. For a second there he thought her body felt different, but he didn't want to say anything. They were in a good place, why ruin the moment?

On the other hand, Phoebe, too, was feeling different the last couple of weeks. She wasn't eating much, yet she felt her body fuller. She even started not eating much at night, which didn't help a lot. Last night she wondered if she could be… _"But no... No way. This can't be it. There's just no way."_

"Same to you," Phoebe removed his hands and opened her drawer.

After dinner, they just laid on the couch together watching a movie on TV.

"Ha!"

"Ugh, not fair," Cole said.

"Told you, she was the murderer," Phoebe looked up.

"But, the other guy seemed so good to be, well, not good," Cole argued.

"At least it wasn't the other boyfriend, which would have been too predictable."

"You know, just because I tried killing you once… or twice…" Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

"Nice one," Phoebe rolled her eyes and untangled herself from him and straddled him.

"I'm a witch. You're under my spell. What did you expect?"

"Hmmm… So, I'm forced to love you forever and never hurt you. Is that right?" Cole placed his hands on her hips.

"You don't have another choice," Phoebe said matter of factly and played with his boxer's elastics.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Cole said in a rapsy voice and she smiled kissing him.

She deepened the kiss and he squeezed her butt.

"Fuck," Cole muttered, "you smell so good."

Phoebe rubbed her nose with his and he kissed her passionately.

Then, she kissed his neck and took his white shirt off and kissed him all over his chest and moved southern and removed his boxers, too…


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand why it's so difficult for a person to wake up on time and be where he is supposed to be."

Cole said sarcastically on the phone.

"No, I talked to him the day before. I called him 3 times. I thought that was enough," Cole rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe stepped in with a big smile. She didn't have his secretary inform him she was there, cause she wanted to surprise him.

Cole's expression softened, the second he lied eyes on her.

"You need to call him and ask him to meet with us this afternoon," Cole said looking at Phoebe, who was clicking her black high heels towards him.

In a pretty dark brown high-waisted skirt and a top that highlighted her cleavage, she placed her bags on the floor and sat on Cole's lap.

"Whatever. Tell him we'll drop him, if he doesn't get his ass down here," Cole said and wrapped his left arm around Phoebe.

Phoebe kissed his neck and Cole hang up.

"Hi," Phoebe smiled.

"Hi," Cole said and kissed her.

"He didn't go?"

"No. That rich, spoiled asshole…"

"I'm sorry. So, are you meeting him again today?"

"Yeah, sorry baby. We have to cancel our dinner plans," Cole told her full of regret and Phoebe sighed.

"That's ok. I understand," Phoebe said and caressed his hair.

"So, how come you stopped by?"

"Can't a woman surprise her husband at the office?"

Cole smiled.

"Of course. I'm glad you did," Cole said and kissed her again.

"I got the day off and went shopping with Piper. I just thought I'd drop by and bring you lunch."

"Oh, good. I'm starving."

Phoebe smiled, got up and picked one of the bags up.

"Chinese?" Phoebe smiled.

"Perfect." Cole smiled.

"Since we're not having dinner together tonight, I'll invite Piper and Paige over, if that's ok with you." Phoebe told him.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Cole said.

"What time are you coming home?"

"Once I put some sense into Jackson's stupid head. That might take a while, but you girls enjoy your girl's night."

"Ok." Phoebe said, when Cole's phone rang.

Cole looked at the screen and rolled his eyes.

"It's David. Bet he couldn't get through to him. Do I have to do everything? I'm sorry, babe. I need to get this."

"Ok, I'll just let you get back to work." Phoebe said and his phone stopped ringing.

Cole stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for lunch and for understanding. I love you," Cole said in a low voice.

"I love you too," Phoebe smiled.

"You do know, I'd rather spend every moment with you, right?"

Cole was feeling guilty. Lately he was working way too much instead of spending time with his wife, but what was he to do? They wanted normal lives and that's what they got.

"I know."

Cole kissed her, when his phone started ringing again.

"I'll see you tonight. Just try not to vanquish your client."

"I can't promise anything."

Phoebe chuckled and gave him one last kiss before walking away.

"Phoebe?" Cole called, when Phoebe opened the door to leave.

"Yeah?"

"You look gorgeous in those fuck-me heels," Cole said and Phoebe smiled.

"Wait till you see the new lingerie I got." Phoebe teased him and Cole's jaw dropped.

"Great. How am I supposed to concentrate on the case with the image you put in my head?" Cole's eyes darkened.

"Good luck with that," Phoebe smiled and winked at him.

He was about to chase after her and bring her back in his office and take her right there on his desk. If it wasn't for David calling him again, he'd sure as hell do it.

He sighed and answered the call.

Phoebe checked the expensive clock Cole had gotten her for her birthday and bit her lips.

"It's time."

Phoebe had gotten home and after calling her sisters to invite them to dinner, she grabbed the pharmacy bag and took out a test; A pregnancy test.

For weeks she didn't feel very well. At first she thought it was just the flu or something, but now it had been too long. Thoughts about her being pregnant were crossing her mind and now it was time to find out whether she was pregnant or not. She just had to know.

She dreaded taking the test. She felt like it was too early for her to have a baby. Her and Cole had only been married for a few months. They both had new demanding jobs and worked crazy schedules every day. They barely had time for each other, how could they manage a baby?

She couldn't imagine herself pregnant, let alone becoming a mother. She didn't know what Cole's reaction would be to the idea of having a baby. He either would totally freak out or be thrilled about it. She wanted to let Cole know, but what if it turned out she wasn't? She didn't want him to worry or get him pumped and then turn out she wasn't, that's why she decided to take the test.

"Okay," Phoebe took a deep breath, "here it goes."

"_Whatever it is, it's going to be okay."_ Phoebe looked at the stick and gasped.

It was pink.

She froze right there for a few moments and then tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant?"

Phoebe said in disbelief and touched her stomach.

"Too fast. Everything is happening way too fast." Phoebe said in a whisper.

A baby was a big deal. It required a lot of attention and care. They had just gotten married and put their life on track. They lived together before getting married, so it shouldn't have felt that much different, but truth be told it did, especially when they moved out of the Manor. They didn't even get much time to adjust to their new lifestyle and just enjoy being together alone.

Getting married to Cole made their relationship even stronger, if that was possible. It's not that she didn't want a baby ever, but now it was just not the right time. She wanted to spend some more time with her husband alone, just the two of them. Travel the world with him and try new things. A baby wouldn't allow this to happen.

Her job was also very important to her. She wanted to focus and be the best she could be, but now her priorities would change. She'd have to be responsible for a new life, a tiny human being. Well, actually, to be precise, a tiny half-witch/half-demon being.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe exclaimed at the thought.

A half-witch/half-demon baby?! That was way too much. It had never happened before, well, as far as she knew. They fought through hell to get through the Elders and the evil forces and manage to get married. Having a baby was just asking for trouble.

Phoebe threw the test in the garbage, washed her hands and face and went to her bedroom. Her and Cole's bedroom. She sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. She closed her eyes and thought about her life.

The youngest free-spirit Phoebe turned to free-spirit witch Phoebe turned to a responsible advice columnist/wife/witch Phoebe.

_"Oh God. Things have definitely changed."_

After vanquishing the Source things had been easier. Demon activity was low. News of a powerful demon as Belthazor getting married to a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witches ever, spread to the Underworld causing fear to most demons, hence the less and less frequency of demonic attacks.

Phoebe looked down and gently caressed her stomach.

"I'm sorry I'm crying," Phoebe said in a whisper.

Her cell rang and startled her. She wiped her eyes, stood up and got to her purse. She took the phone out and looked at the ID call.

Phoebe took a breath and answered it.

"Hey," Phoebe said in her best voice trying not to sound like she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You don't sound so good."

"Cole, I'm fine. I was just working on my column, trying to come up with an answer to a complicated letter I got," Phoebe lied.

"Okay… Sorry, I just thought something happened." Cole said worried.

He could always tell when something was wrong, but even through the phone? Damn, he really knew her.

"No. Um, do you want something?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You."

"Cole…" Phoebe sighed.

"Ever since you left the office, I can't stop thinking about you in that sexy lingerie."

"But I never showed them to you."

"I have plenty of imagination."

Phoebe chuckled.

"Well, you just have to be patient."

"You know, God invented phones with cameras for a reason," Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

He knew how to take her mind off things.

"God?"

"Or Steve Jobs. Whatever."

"And what reason might that be?"

"Sending hot pics in sexy lingerie."

Phoebe laughed again.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Cole bit his lips.

"Cole, I'm in the middle of something right now," Phoebe thought about the baby again, "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Come on. Just a small pic, k? I miss you."

"I was just there with you," Phoebe reminded him.

"You know, maybe I'll shimmer… Oh, crap. They are here. Good timing," Cole said sarcastically, "I'll be waiting for that pic, though. Love you." Cole said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Bye Cole." Phoebe said and laughed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Phoebe said looking at her cell.

"And you?" She frowned looking down at her stomach.

After taking a shower, she went to her closet to get dressed. She heard her phone beeping and checked to see that it was a message from Cole:

"_?"_

She laughed and looked at her shopping bags and raised an eyebrow. She took out the new lingerie, grabbed her iPhone and took a pic of part of the new lingerie. She wanted to tease him with a small preview. She then let her towel drop and took a sexy pic of herself; her wet brown hair falling on her shoulders and her left arm covering, but still pushing back her full breasts. She snapped a pic and when she saw her stomach, she frowned. She cropped the pic and then sent both pics to Cole with a message:

"_Thinking of you…"_

They weren't the typical boring married couple and neither of them wanted to become one, so they tried to keep things interesting and spice up their love life. He knew Phoebe was scared of marriage and everything included and wanted to show her that they were different. He wouldn't let her think otherwise. They'd still be the fun, passionate couple they've always been, no matter what.

"_Damn, baby. I am in the meeting room, lost my train of thought and now I'm even harder than before. Be ready for tonight. I'll keep you up all night long."_

Phoebe smiled and wished he was there with her right now. She didn't know how to tell him she was pregnant, but she just wanted him to take her mind off of it and just enter in their own world, the world they knew how to create for just the two of them. They'd get lost in each other for hours. She loved that feeling and never wanted to lose it, but now things would change. Nothing would ever be the same. She was so scared and just wanted to turn back time or forget about everything. She didn't bother getting dressed, she just buried herself under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes…

Phoebe felt two arms wrap around her and heard someone whisper her name. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. She felt small and sweet kisses applied on her shoulder and neck. She slowly turned around and found Cole's mouth. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Cole brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Naked under the covers; I fancy that. Been waiting for me?" Cole whispered to her.

"No, actually. I've been waiting for my other husband, but you can do."

"Ha-ha." Cole didn't like that joke. Even the thought of her being with another guy, made him insanely jealous and mad.

"You asked," Phoebe said in a low volume.

"Well," Cole said as his hands travelled throughout her body landing on her breast, causing Phoebe to catch her breath, "he is no longer. I killed him."

"Hmm… He wasn't that good, anyway," Phoebe said looking into his eyes almost hypnotized and Cole squeezed her breast and kissed her neck.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Phoebe said and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't wait to get my hands on you," Cole whispered in her neck.

"Allow me," Phoebe said and started unbuttoning his shirt, after removing his tie.

His hands went to her stomach and she opened her eyes.

She remembered what happened earlier. She found out she was pregnant.

She pulled back and Cole stopped and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"Oh, Cole." Phoebe took a breath and rested her forehead on his.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked worried.

"I just… I'm not feeling very well," Phoebe said and moved up to rest her back on the headboard.

"Are you sick?" Cole asked concerned and caressed her cheek gently.

Phoebe looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just… I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up. I didn't mean to…"

"Cole, no. It's just me. I haven't eaten anything all day. That's probably it."

"Why didn't you eat? If I knew, I would have brought food."

"I took a shower and fell asleep. Wait, what time is it? I thought you were with a client and my sisters were supposed to get here for dinner," Phoebe said and tried to get out of bed.

"Hey, calm down," Cole held her in her place, "hold on. It's early, I just had half an hour break and decided to surprise you."

Phoebe smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I wanted to see you."

Cole kissed her temple.

"I'll go see what's in the fridge and get you something to eat, ok?"

"Ok," Phoebe said.

Cole got up, picked his shirt up and headed to the kitchen.

Phoebe felt horrible. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"_No, I can't. Not, today. He's got a lot on his mind with that court case and all. I should wait." _Phoebe thought and shook her head.

"_This is how it will always be, isn't it? Having to choose between our career and baby. I can't do this to him. To us."_

Phoebe started crying. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She then got back to their bedroom and put one of Cole's t-shirts on, which was oversized on her and her small shorts.

She headed to the kitchen and leaned to the doorframe. Cole was cutting vegetables and cooking an omelet. Just the way she liked it.

"_He is perfect,"_ Phoebe thought and smiled.

Cole turned around and saw her.

"What are you doing up?" Cole asked concerned.

"I'm ok, Cole," Phoebe told him.

"But I wanted to bring you food in the bedroom. You need to rest."

Phoebe smiled and approached him.

"Thank you," Phoebe said and tried to unsuccessfully hold tears back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Cole dropped the knife on the counter and hugged her.

She buried her face in his chest and Cole held her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe mumbled.

"For what? Baby, you're scaring me," Cole told her.

Phoebe cried even louder because of his word choice.

"Sh, shhh, sh, come on," Cole closed his eyes and kissed her head.

Phoebe stopped crying, pulled back and looked at him. She wanted to tell him about the baby. Despite her efforts, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You're gonna… You're gonna burn the eggs," she reconsidered.

"I'll cook you other eggs," Cole hugged her harder.

After a minute, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her underneath the covers and kissed her temple.

"I'll be right back," Cole whispered to her and she nodded.

He went back to the kitchen and couldn't help, but think the worst.

"If someone was hurt, she'd say it. That wasn't it. Did she…" Cole frowned.

No way. That couldn't be it. Cole couldn't even say the word. It was unthinkable to him. If that happened, he would never forgive her.

"No fucking way." Cole said out loud and served the omelet on a plate.

He shook his head and grabbed the juice from the fridge.

"Hey," Cole said and gave her the tray.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

Cole sat on the bed and watched her eating.

"How is it?" Cole asked.

Phoebe took a bite and felt like puking. She got up fast and went to the bathroom.

"Phoebe!" Cole followed her quickly and held her hair back.

"Ugh," Phoebe moaned.

"That good, huh?" Cole joked, but still concerned, he rubbed her back gently.

He helped her get up.

"Maybe it's the flu?"

Cole watched her, as she was washing her mouth and face.

After she was done she looked at him.

"If not, then it was my cooking skills," Cole said, "great. I didn't mean to poison you. I checked the eggs. They weren't overcooked or anything, I…"

Phoebe placed her hands on his chest.

"No. Cole, it's not your cooking. I… I must be going down with something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need to rest."

"Ok, let's get you to bed." Cole said and took her in his arms.

"I can walk," Phoebe smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck and Cole shook his head.

He carried her to their bed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm putting this in the fridge, in case you want to eat later, ok?"

"Thank you."

"Or do you want me to order soup? I'd make you some, I just don't…"

"No, it's fine," Phoebe chuckled.

"Are you sure?" He caressed her head.

"Yeap. I'll be fine. I'll sleep a bit."

"Okay. Maybe you should call your sisters and tell them you're sick."

"Um, yeah."

Cole checked the clock on his nightstand.

"I need to get back at the office, honey."

"It's okay. Go. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything, call me. Whatever it is." Cole said dressing.

"I will."

"I love you." Cole said and left.

He wanted to ask her why she was crying before, but didn't want to make her feel worse than she already did. Maybe it's just the flu and her period or something. Phoebe could be pretty complicated at times, though, he usually figured it out.

Hours had passed and Phoebe was getting ready for dinner with her sisters. She had decided to tell them. She needed to tell someone and if that someone wasn't Cole, then she had to tell her family.

"Hey Pheebs!" Paige greeted.

"Hi, girls," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey," Piper said and hugged her.

Then Paige hugged Phoebe.

"Sorry I couldn't go shopping today, Cowan wouldn't give me the day off," Paige rolled her eyes.

"We'll do it again soon," Phoebe winked at her, "Sit. You want me to get you something?"

"Juice," Paige said.

"Piper?"

"Yeah, same."

"Got it."

Phoebe went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of juice and one glass of water for her.

"Look, I didn't really have time to cook anything, so what do you say we order something?"

"I hadn't realized that you'd cook tonight," Piper teased.

"Yeah, cause I can't? What do you think we eat around here?" Phoebe crossed her arms.

"Takeout?" Piper teased again and Phoebe smirked.

"I can cook just fine, thank you very much. Although… Cole does some of the cooking, too." Phoebe smiled and Piper laughed.

"I'm joking, baby girl," Piper smiled, "So what about pizza?" Piper asked.

"I like pizza." Paige said.

"Ok, pizza it is." Phoebe smiled.

"So, how is the new place going?" Paige asked.

"Great, but…" Phoebe smiled.

"But?" Piper asked.

"Let me order the pizza and we'll talk. I have something to tell you," Phoebe said in a serious tone.

"Ok," Piper said concerned.

"This is going to work," Cole said.

"It'd better be," David said.

"Just make sure you go and pick him up tomorrow morning. Today's events won't be repeated."

Cole had taken over the biggest client of the company. He had worked his ass off to get to where he was today and needed everything to go according to plan. He couldn't afford losing this case.

David was Cole's assistant. Cole might have been a tough boss, but he had earned the respect of his colleagues. David really enjoyed working with Cole, even though it was a lot of work. After all that's why he was the best.

"Don't worry, boss," David assured him.

Cole rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok, Cole?" David asked.

Cole couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe. He didn't really buy the flu story. He was afraid of something else. Phoebe started crying out of the blue and then threw up. She said she was sorry, but didn't say the reason.

He thought she was cheating on him. Maybe it happened once and now she felt guilty about it. Maybe she was doing it for some time now and she got tired of the guy, left him and now she tried to make amends.

If it was true and she cheated on him, he didn't know what he would do. It would be the one thing that would completely destroy him. He wasn't perfect, but their love was so immense, how could she have done that to him? He was trying to guess who the other guy could possibly be. Maybe from her office or… David? Cole looked up at him with a suspicious and hostile gaze.

David was tall, blonde with green piercing eyes. He worked out and looked younger than Cole. Sometimes he went to the penthouse to drop documents. He definitely knew Phoebe. If he ever hit on her, that would be the end of him. Cole would kill him, there was no doubt about that.

"David, we're done for the day. Going to your girlfriend tonight?" Cole asked.

"Nah. No, I broke up with my girlfriend a month ago," David said.

"A month ago? And you're single all this time?" Cole asked.

"Well, you know, when I'm feeling… lonely, I go to bars and pick up chicks there… But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just making conversation," Cole cleared his throat.

"Why? Tired of your wife already?" David laughed.

"Never. And do not. Ever. Mention Phoebe," Cole stood up and looked at him dangerously.

"Ok, man. I was joking. I know you love her," David said seriously, "and with a body like that, how could you not?" he said again and chuckled.

Cole grabbed him by his collar.

"I told you not to talk about Phoebe. Especially in that way, if you want to breathe to see another day."

"Man, calm down. I haven't been checking her out or anything, I just…"

"What? Tell me," Cole insisted.

"Don't be mad. Remember we have court tomorrow, you need me."

"Tell me. Now," Cole said furiously.

"Nothing, I just, I kinda took a tiny glimpse of the photo she sent you, while we were at the meeting. I was right behind you when you opened the text."

"What the fuck!" Cole threw him down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean to. I didn't see much of anything really. Just a second then I averted my eyes. I know how you feel about her. I'd never…"

"Go home, David."

"Ok, sir."

Cole was so furious with David and with himself. He shouldn't have opened that text in the meeting room with so many people around him.

"_It can't be David. Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill him." _Cole thought and got ready to get home.

"What do you want to tell us?" Piper asked concerned.

"Ok, just don't freak out, all right? It's not something bad. Not necessarily. It's just sudden and don't know how to feel about it."

"All right…" Piper said.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Paige said.

"You're pregnant?" Piper exclaimed and stood up to hug her.

"Are we happy about it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe started crying and Piper hugged her.

"It's ok," Piper comforted her and Paige hugged her too.

"Come here," Piper said.

They all sat on the couch.

"Have you told Cole? Piper asked caressing her hair.

"Not yet. I just, I couldn't."

"Why not, honey?"

"Because he has a lot on his mind right now. He took over a big case and he needs to concentrate on that, not on babies."

"Honey, it's not any baby. It's yours and Cole's. I think he'd be thrilled," Piper said honestly.

"Yeah, cause a demon child would really be the best thing to take care of right now." Paige said without thinking and shut her eyes.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"It's ok. Paige is right," Phoebe wiped her tears, "Is this really what we need right now? And what about the Elders? A half-witch/half-demon child is not really their ideal offspring of a Charmed One, now is it?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, right now you need to think about you and your baby. Screw the Elders."

"I know and I hate myself for thinking this way. This is my child," Phoebe caressed her stomach, "but this is too much. Everything is happening way too fast."

"I know, but you are strong and you can do anything. Once you share the news with Cole it will get better. I promise," Piper assured her.

"You think?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Piper," Phoebe hugged her.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I think you'll be a great mother and Cole a terrific father," Paige said and Phoebe hugged her.

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me."

They all tried to hold back their tears, but eventually couldn't.

"Oh, my God. I'm gonna be an aunt," suddenly Paige exclaimed and Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Me too!" Piper added and they hugged again, "Don't worry about it, baby girl. Everything will be all right. We are here for you."

"Yeah, we are," Paige assured her.

"I love you, guys."

"Love you too." Both sisters said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark, cold night in San Francisco. The fog covered the bustling streets and the tall buildings adding mystery and magic to the atmosphere. Cole walked into the penthouse after a long day. He took his wet grey coat and shoes off and turned around to find Phoebe curled on the couch with a blanket in front of the TV. He got closer and looked at her lovingly. Thoughts of Phoebe and another guy together could never escape his mind, but Phoebe always looked adorable while sleeping and he couldn't help but smile.

He kneeled and took her in his arms. Cole inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes for a moment. Phoebe murmured something in her sleep that Cole didn't quite understand. He moved her to their bed, placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Cole?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep."

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and smiled. His heart melted the instant he met her gaze and smiled back to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

"What time is it?"

"It's late," Cole replied and Phoebe looked at him questioningly.

"It's 10 pm."

"Did you just get back from the office?"

"Yeah."

"What took you so long?"

"The case."

Phoebe sighed and kissed him.

"You smell like whiskey."

"I had a drink or two," Cole said close to her lips and she sighed again.

"You want me to believe that you were drinking, while working on a serious case?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"After we were finished," Cole resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mmm…" Phoebe felt defensive suddenly and pondered if she should let this go or not, "Fine."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, I was, but the whiskey aftertaste of your kiss nauseates me a little."

Cole couldn't resist this time and rolled his eyes.

"As I recall, it usually turns you on."

"Not tonight."

Phoebe sat up.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"What did you do today?"

"Piper and Paige came over."

"Oh."

Phoebe headed to the bathroom and Cole changed to his pajamas pants.

Cole wondered why Phoebe acted like this. Why would she think that he lied to her? She is the one hiding something. He knew it. He just had to find out what it was. The uncertainty was killing him.

He lied on their bed and turned the TV on.

Phoebe applied some lotion on her hands and lied on the bed, too.

"What time are you getting home tomorrow?" Phoebe wanted to break the baby news tomorrow. She figured he would be done with the case by then and she wouldn't have to hold it in anymore.

"Um, after 5. Probably." Cole replied.

"Ok."

No one was talking for a few minutes. Cole seemed to be absorbed by the TV and Phoebe had just shut her eyes close.

"Are you sleeping with another guy?"

Suddenly, a question broke the silence and Phoebe's eyes almost popped out of her brain.

"What?" Phoebe asked and looked at him in shock.

"Are you. Sleeping. With another guy?" Cole asked again in a hoarse voice. His blood was pumping, dreading her answer. He kept his gaze on the TV.

"What kind of question is that?" Phoebe turned towards him.

"A simple question. Either it's a 'yes' or a 'no'. Which one is it?" Cole said; His eyes never leaving the TV.

He had to remain as calm as possible. He didn't want to wake his demonic side and then, who knew how that would turn out.

"Are you serious now?" Phoebe asked him.

"Dead serious."

"No, you can't be. Look at me."

Cole looked at her.

Phoebe looked at his piercing gaze and felt coldness and hurt.

"Where is this coming from?"

"'Yes' or 'no'?" Cole said as cold as ever.

"Of course not. Are you kidding me? Why would you even think that?" Phoebe was mad and hurt. How would he ever think she would be capable of something like that? Didn't he know that he was her whole world?

"Then what is the problem?" Cole asked her pleadingly.

"Why are you asking me this?" Phoebe was on the verge of crying. Her hormones were all over the place.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Cole turned to the TV again.

"No. This isn't 'nothing'." Phoebe raised her voice. She grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off.

"You can't accuse me of something like that and then tell me it's nothing, Cole."

Cole closed his eyes.

"You've been acting strange lately. I kissed you and you started crying earlier. You were about to tell me something and then you changed your mind. I know there's something going on, I just… What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Phoebe shouted at him.

Cole opened his eyes in surprise and looked at her.

"You're what?" Cole gasped.

"Pregnant. I have a baby growing inside me. Your baby, of course, in case, you were wondering!" Phoebe mocked him.

Cole's jaw dropped. He was in shock.

"A baby?" Cole managed to utter.

"Oh, my God. You're such an asshole." Phoebe got out of bed, mad and headed to the kitchen furiously.

"Phoebe, wait." Cole ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me." Phoebe was so mad that he thought she was cheating on him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Phoebe moaned protesting to let her go at first, but then she let his kiss take over her and touched his cheeks. After a minute or two, he pulled away and wiped her tears of her face.

"You just made me the happiest man alive." Cole promised her.

"You're such an asshole." Phoebe sniffled.

"I know. I'm sorry." Cole whispered to her and bit his lips.

"We're gonna have a baby." Cole stated and Phoebe nodded.

His arms travelled from her waist and to her stomach and settled there.

He kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"Hi, baby." Cole said and kissed her stomach.

Phoebe placed her hands on his head, closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Cole said and tears welled up in his eyes.

After a minute, he got up and looked at Phoebe.

"I love you." Cole told her.

"I love you, too." Phoebe said.

"Forgive me."

"I can't believe you would even think that I could ever cheat on you." Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think. At first I thought it was David…"

"Oh, my God." Phoebe gasped and took a step back.

"I asked him…"

"Cole!"

"I know…" Cole closed his eyes.

"I can't believe you!"

"I was so mad and upset; I threw him on the floor." Cole recalled regretfully and Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"You know what? I can't even look at you right now." Phoebe turned her back on him.

"Phoebe, come on. I know I hurt you, I'm sorry," he repeated, "I got paranoid. It killed me to know that something was off about you and I thought the worst."

Phoebe sighed.

"Don't let this ruin this moment," Cole paused, "We're having a baby."

Cole touched her left hand and Phoebe exhaled.

She closed her fist around his and Cole squeezed her hand and turned her around slowly.

He brought her closer to him and wrapped one arm around her and with the other one he touched her cheek gently.

"Let's go back to bed." Cole told her.

"You're such a paranoid asshole at times," Phoebe said and rested her hand on his bare chest.

"I know," Cole acknowledged and kissed her forehead, "but I'm your paranoid asshole."

Phoebe slapped his chest. He took her hand and led her back to their bed. They lied down and Cole put one arm around her waist and one on her stomach.

He kissed her lips and then stared down at her stomach.

"I love you so much." Cole told her.

"I love you too, despite your idiotic head."

"When did you find out?"

"This afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Cole looked at her.

"Because… You had other things in your mind with work and all."

"That's no excuse."

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Phoebe admitted and Cole shook his head.

"I can't believe you. You know how much I love you and a baby… it's the best news ever," Cole smiled.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"It's all happening too fast, don't you think? I mean, we just got married. I thought we'd have more time alone for us."

So, that's what has been troubling her. He knew she was scared of marriage and now that she was finally convinced that this would never change them, a baby pops up out of nowhere. Another huge change.

"Things won't change between us. We'll always have time for each other. It's just now, another little guy will join us."

"Or maybe a little girl," Phoebe said.

"A girl!" Cole exclaimed enthusiastically and Phoebe laughed.

"Well, the chances are 50/50, but with my family the odds probably lean to a girl."

Cole hadn't really thought about the whole thing, he hadn't considered that it could be a boy or a girl. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Phoebe would become parents and he wanted to assure her that everything would be ok.

"A little boy or a little girl. This is just…" Cole trailed smiling.

"I know. It's pretty insane, huh? I had all day to digest this, I know you'll need some time to actually realize what is really happening here," Phoebe laughed.

"You've no idea how much I love you." Cole fully faced her and kissed her.

"Neither do you apparently," Phoebe said in a sad voice and Cole closed his eyes.

"How do I make this up to you? I'm so stupid. I wish I hadn't opened my big mouth. I just… You're the most gorgeous and sexy woman on the planet. You attract guys like honey."

Phoebe laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious. I trust you, but how can I trust that other guys will keep your hands off you?" Cole said possessively and held her tighter.

"You said you trust me, so that would never happen. I'd never do that to you. I'd never let anyone touch me. You need to know this," Phoebe promised him.

"I know." Cole told her.

"Good."

Cole sat on his back again and held Phoebe close to him. They just kept silent for a minute or two.

"So, I'm the most gorgeous and sexiest woman on the planet, huh?" Phoebe asked grinning.

"Of course you are," Cole kissed her ear, "and the mother of my child in a few months. That makes you even hotter, if that's possible."

Phoebe's grin grew even bigger.

"You know how to charm me, don't you? I love you."

"I love you," Cole brushed his nose against hers.

"Oh, crap," Cole said closing his eyes.

"I didn't brush my teeth. You said whiskey makes you nauseated," Cole said worried.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to ruin the moment," Phoebe laughed.

"No. From now on, I want you to tell me everything. I need to know everything. I want you and our baby to be as comfortable as possible," Cole told her in a serious tone and Phoebe bit her lips.

"You're so sexy when you get overprotective, you know that?"

"I thought you didn't like it."

"Well, it's sexy. At times," Phoebe said and Cole smiled.

"I'll be right back," Cole said and after a while he returned to find a sleeping Phoebe.

He smiled and joined her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting it on her stomach.

Cole couldn't stop smiling.

A baby.

His baby.

Best. News. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe was waiting patiently at the doctor's office. This would be the first doctor's appointment about the baby and Cole was still nowhere to be seen. Phoebe took another look at her watch and sighed.

"Dr. Edwards is ready for you," a nurse announced.

"Um, ok," Phoebe stood up.

She was freaking out being there alone. Cole didn't want to miss the appointment; he was so excited and really looking forward to have the first glimpse of their baby. The plan was to meet her there after work.

"Phoebe!" Cole hurried.

"It was about time," Phoebe let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Cole kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're here. What took you so long?"

"I had an unexpected visit from someone…" Cole looked into her eyes.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Phoebe understood he was talking about a demon.

"Yes. Don't worry about it. Let's go see our baby," Cole smiled.

"We should frame it," Cole kept looking at the sonogram of their tiny baby.

"Or stick it on the fridge," Phoebe said.

"No, we won't just stick it on the fridge," Cole looked at her.

"It's so tiny, we can't even really see it," Phoebe said.

"What's your point?"

"Maybe we should wait till the baby is bigger and we can actually see it."

"I'm gonna scan it, so we have many copies. I don't want to lose the very first image of our baby."

Phoebe smiled and snuggled closer in his embrace.

"You're so cute," Phoebe chuckled and Cole kissed her.

"I can't wait to hold our baby," Cole said.

"I know. Me neither," Phoebe smiled.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Cole asked.

"I've no idea," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but you're the mom. He or she is inside you, what does your instinct tell you?" Cole looked at her and caressed her belly.

"Cole, I really don't know. The baby is still very tiny. I don't…" Phoebe looked down.

"Hey, I didn't mean to bring you down," Cole lifted her chin and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"You aren't. It's just… what if I don't develop the maternal instinct? What happens if I'm a complete failure at this?"

"Stop this. You're going to be the greatest mother in the world. Our baby is so lucky to have you. Don't talk nonsense. I'm an idiot. I know it's still so early. I'm just impatient. I'll try better. I promise." Cole told her.

"It's ok. I know you're really excited. I'm just… scared."

Cole placed himself on top of her and held her tightly.

"I am here. I will always be here. You're not in this alone. I promise. You can tell me anything."

Phoebe chuckled.

"What?" Cole asked her kissing her forehead.

"It's just. I thought you'd be freaked out and I would be the one trying to calm you down and assure you that everything will be ok. Guess I was wrong," Phoebe told him truthfully.

"I love you," Cole told her.

It wasn't that he was not freaking out at all, but he figured he had to stay strong for her. His excitement didn't mean that he wasn't scared. He was a demon after all. He had never thought about babies… until he met Phoebe. His life had definitely changed. He didn't know anything about babies and diapers and bottles and anything concerning all that. The unknown is always scary, however Phoebe was his everything and as long as he had her everything would be ok. He thought they had to take it step by step.

"Do you think our little one will have powers from the womb?" Phoebe pondered resting her head on his shoulder.

"Probably," Cole said and Phoebe bit her lips.

"Would be cool to be able to throw fireballs," Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her head.

"Do you think there ever was a half demon, half witch baby?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Probably not," Cole mused and Phoebe sighed.

"Don't worry about all that. We'll make sure to raise our child right. I promise you." Cole told her.

Phoebe took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and fixed her black dress. She placed her hand on her still flat belly and turned to the side. Her stomach was barely sticking out. Her pregnancy wasn't visible yet, Phoebe thought she would soon start showing.

"Wow," Cole gasped frozen in his spot.

Phoebe turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," Cole smiled and approached her.

"You look… stunning," Cole said with heavy lids.

"This dress soon won't fit, so I decided to wear it now that it still does. I mean, barely," Phoebe looked at it.

She wore a short black dress and black high heels. Her curly hair fell down on her shoulders.

"You're gorgeous," Cole told her and took her hand.

He was completely mesmerized by her. He thought Phoebe was the most beautiful woman on the planet and she belonged to him. He felt the luckiest man on the planet. He didn't know what good he'd done in this life to deserve her.

"Thank you," Phoebe smiled and hugged him.

"How is the little guy today?" Cole asked after kissing her.

He pulled away and kissed her stomach.

"He or she," Phoebe stressed, "is doing just fine and so is mommy. No nausea today. Thank God." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Good to hear that. You know… we could be a few minutes late," Cole said suggestively.

"No," Phoebe pushed him back.

"Why not? Baby, you look so hot right now, I don't think I can keep my hands off of you."

"We can't," Phoebe told him firmly, as he grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.

Phoebe closed her eyes for a minute. It was so hard to resist him and it took all her willpower to push him away.

"No."

"Come on," Cole groaned and followed her to the kitchen.

"We can't keep my sisters waiting," Phoebe told him and poured water in a glass.

Cole sighed.

"You should go change," Phoebe instructed, "We're leaving in 10 minutes."

"Fine," Cole said and whispered to her ear, "but after we get back, you owe me."

Phoebe was about to turn around and kiss him, but she didn't. If she did, she knew they'd never leave the room. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Cole changed into a light blue shirt and black pants.

After he got ready, he went to the living room. Phoebe was applying her lipstick and Cole hugged her back placing his arms around her.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's go," Cole said and turned her around to kiss her lips.

"You do know, I just applied that lipstick, huh?" Phoebe said.

"I saw," Cole told her.

"And now it's all over your lips," Phoebe chuckled.

"How is it? Does it look good?" Cole posed and Phoebe chuckled.

"You're a goof," Phoebe said and cleaned his lips with her fingers.

Cole kissed them and took her hand to go. Phoebe smiled and grabbed her purse. Then they wore their coats and called for the elevator.

"You should always be in blue," Phoebe told him.

"Really?" Cole asked.

"It highlights your eyes," Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her.

"Noted," Cole smiled and stepped into the elevator.

The moment they got in Cole turned to Phoebe and kissed her again more passionately this time. Phoebe moaned feeling his hand on her body. Cole used his other hand to corner her and push her gently against the wall. Phoebe gasped from the sudden contact and grabbed his hair.

"You're so sexy," Cole whispered against her lips and Phoebe moaned again feeling his erection against her.

"This is what you do to me," Cole whispered again, "I can't control myself around you."

"Well, you should try," Phoebe trailed feeling him pushing her a little more, "harder."

Phoebe bit her lips and Cole kissed her again. He heard the elevator stop and the door was about to open, so he shimmered them to the parking lot.

"Let's go," Cole kissed her and opened the door for her.

Phoebe smiled and got in.

"You know, you can't kiss a girl like that and then pull away and carry on," Phoebe told him playfully.

"Well," Cole bit his lower lip, "we can fix that."

He started the engine and drove into the street. He grabbed her left hand and kissed it. Then he touched her left leg. Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt Cole massaging her inner thigh, making his way into her underwear. She opened her legs a little, as he massaged her sensitive spot. Phoebe moaned biting her lips and leaned back on the seat. Cole's eyes were fixed on the road and only looked at her when he hit a red light. He pushed his finger inside her and Phoebe gasped. He looked at her hypnotized as she arched her back.

"Oh, Cole."

Cole leaned towards her and nibbled her earlobe. Phoebe wrapped her left hand around his head and her right was gripping the seat.

He was so hard; he thought his buttons would pop. He inserted one more finger inside her and checked the traffic light. Once it got green he continued driving to the restaurant. Phoebe was so close to coming.

"Cole…" She moaned. He gave her one last hard thrust, which pushed Phoebe over the edge. She pushed her head back and let out a scream.

"Fuck," Phoebe said heavy-breathing.

Cole removed his fingers and brought them to his lips. He sucked them clean and Phoebe smiled.

"Multitasker," Phoebe said and grabbed a tissue to clean herself.

"Better?" Cole said in a hoarse voice.

"What do you think?" Phoebe bit her lips and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"What about you, though?"

"Later."

They hadn't done that before. Well, not while Cole was driving. She admired his concentration.

They finally made it to the restaurant and got in. They first found their table and then went to the restroom to freshen up.

"Good evening, have you made a reservation?"

"Hello, it's on the name Turner," Piper said.

"Follow me, please."

"They aren't here?" Paige observed.

"Hey, guys!" Phoebe smiled heading to their table.

"Oh, there you are," Paige said.

"Hi!" Piper greeted them.

Phoebe hugged Piper and then Paige and Leo.

"Congratulations!" Leo said hugging Phoebe.

"Thank you, Leo." Phoebe smiled.

Then they hugged Cole and congratulated him.

"Did you just get here?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, we just sat wondering where the two of you were," Piper said.

"Well, you know, pregnancy means having to pee every five minutes," Phoebe laughed and Cole coughed trying to hide his smile.

"You look hot, sister," Paige told her.

"Thank you. Right back at you," Phoebe smiled.

"So, Cole excited to become a father?" Leo asked.

"I cannot wait," Cole said enthusiastically grabbing Phoebe's hand.

"I'm gonna be the best aunt!" Paige said.

"Hey, there. One of the two best, you mean," Piper said and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Our baby is so lucky to have you two," Phoebe smiled, "I wish Prue was here, too."

Cole squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"She is watching over us, you know," Piper said.

"I know," Phoebe forced a smile and Paige looked down.

"So, um," Cole cleared his throat, "shall we order?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they got back at the penthouse. They didn't even bother taking the elevator. Cole shimmered them at their bedroom. They were all over each other.

"Cole…"

"Mmm?" Cole asked to busy kissing her neck and trying to get her out of the dress.

"I need to pee," Phoebe said and Cole chuckled.

"Sexy," Cole joked.

"I know and this is just the beginning," Phoebe slapped his arm playfully.

Cole caressed her belly and kissed her one more time.

Phoebe went to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Cole lit up a few candles and got out of his suit.

"Hey. Not fair." Phoebe said leaning against the doorframe.

"What is?" Cole looked up at her.

"I wanted to undress you."

"Well," Cole licked his lips and his eyes wandered all of her gorgeous body, "you cheated too."

She had changed into the new lingerie she had bought the other day.

"At least I'm wearing something."

"Barely," Cole approached her.

"You can take these off, though," Phoebe's eyes were fixed on his lips as he grabbed her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Oh, I will." Cole smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe was crouched in a pillow looking out of the window as rain was pouring down. She was writing in her notebook. She wasn't feeling the laptop and was in the mood for some traditional handwriting. The fireplace was burning, lightening up the room. She was just in a satin nightdress with a blanket keeping her legs warm. She couldn't sleep, so she just sat there writing down her thoughts about all the events that had happened lately and changed her life forever.

She had a new role; the role of the wife and another one would soon be added; the one of the mother. She gently caressed her growing bump smiling. She felt lucky she had Cole. He was amazing to her and especially ever since he found out she was pregnant, he went out and beyond for her. He wanted to keep her and the baby safe and happy. Demonic activity was almost non existent and they were grateful for that. They wanted to keep the baby a secret for as long as possible. Phoebe was scared that if the Underworld found out about the baby, they would want to harm them. She wouldn't let that happen, of course. She started drawing a little dress and smiled. Phoebe had a feeling their baby would be a girl. She thought Cole wanted it to be a boy, even though he denied and told her he just wanted a healthy baby and nothing else mattered.

"Phoebe?" She heard his voice and looked up to their bedroom.

"Over here," Phoebe said sweetly, while Cole was rubbing his eyes and made his way to his wife.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Cole asked looking at her.

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phoebe smiled.

"Are you comfortable there?" Cole asked worried pointing at the pillow she was sitting on.

"Yes, Cole."

"Is the baby?"

"You think I'd sit here, if it wasn't?" Phoebe asked him and placed her pencil between her lips.

"Come to bed."

"I'm not sleepy," Phoebe pouted.

"I can't sleep if you aren't next to me, baby."

"Yeah, right!" Phoebe chuckled.

Cole leaned down to her and started kissing her neck.

"Mmm..."

"What is this?" Cole asked pointing at her drawing.

"Inspiration..."

"A baby dress?" Cole rose his eyebrows staring at her.

"Yeah..."

"So, are you trying to tell me something?" Cole sat next to her.

"No. I just... Well... I kinda have this feeling that..."

"Yeah?" Cole smiled and caressed her cheek gently.

"...it might be a girl. I don't know, I just get this feeling."

"We will find out soon, but since you have this feeling... I believe you."

"I don't know!" Phoebe chuckled.

"A baby girl." Cole smiled and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I know you wanted a boy..."

"What? No," Cole rested his hands in her lap.

"It's ok, Cole. I know."

"I just want our baby to be healthy. That's all."

"I know." Phoebe hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Phoebe kissed his cheek.

"Let's go to bed," Cole whispered.

"Ok."

"What just happened?" Cole asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"How did we shimmer here?"

"Cole, what do you mean?"

"I didn't shimmer us here."

"What? Then how?" Phoebe looked at him confused.

"Did the baby just...? Cole pointed at her belly.

"What?! How?! I mean, I know how this could happen, but isn't it like a little too soon?"

"That's my girl! Powers from the womb!" Cole smiled proudly.

"Cole!"

"What?!"

"First of all, we don't know for sure if it's a boy or a girl. Secondly, who knows what other powers she, I mean, the baby might develop?! Do you think we should do something about it?"

"Like what? I don't understand why you got upset."

"Cause, apparently I can shimmer whenever the baby feels like it?! What if I'm in the middle of a meeting and the baby decides it's time to see daddy?"

"Well..." Cole smiled.

Phoebe slapped his chest.

"Honey, it's going to be ok. Come here," he opened his arms for her and Phoebe accepted. He closed his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Don't worry. Eveything is going to be ok. You were thinking of the bedroom, so you shimmered us here. That's all."

"What if it happens in front of people?"

"You'll learn to control it, baby. Maybe take some time off work," Cole said and Phoebe pushed him back and escaped his embrace.

"We talked about this. I'm not leaving my job."

"I didn't say 'leave your job'! Just take some time off until you feel more comfortable with the baby's powers or you could work from home," Cole suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe," Phoebe pondered.

"I'm gonna go turn off the fireplace. Be right back," Cole kissed her temple.

Suddenly Phoebe stood in front of Cole.

"You scared me!" Cole the fireball he had formed.

"Okay, this is definitely a problem."

* * *

What do you think? I know it's a small one, but I just felt like writing and voila! If you have any cool ideas about how this story should develop, please let me know! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness. Cold. Emptiness. That's all he saw and felt for centuries now. He wasn't sure how long it had passed since the last time he used his powers. All he knew was his thirst for revenge was so enormous that once he was released from this hell, and one day he would be, hell would break loose.

A loud thump.

Steps. Slow steps.

_"Maybe it's all in my imagination,"_ he thought. _"It's not the first time my mind has played tricks on me."_

Breathing. Now that was something.

He tried to open his mouth, say something, but nothing came out of it. His throat felt like it was full of pins and needles.

"Do you really think he is in here? I mean, after all these years?" a voice, said.

"He has to be. We're almost there," he heard another voice.

"I can't see a thing," the first voice said again.

"Hold on," the second voice said and lit up a fire with his hand only to come face to face with a pale man looking like a skeleton. His ice-cold eyes bore into him. The guy screamed in fear and so did the other one. The skeleton figure grabbed both of his arms and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it, once again.

"Master, we are here to save you. Please, show us mercy. We are only here to set you free," the man pleaded stuttering.

The figure breathed heavily and stared menacingly at the other guy, who was watching the scene in front of him with eyes frozen in fear not daring to move. His haunting gaze returned back to the man he held in his arms and smiled. The guy smiled, too, which lasted only for a second as the figure lunged at him and bit his neck. His sharp teeth penetrated his throat, drinking him all in until he finally drained him and tore off his head.

The other turned around to leave, only to come face to face with a smiling skeleton full of blood on his teeth, mouth and pretty much everywhere in his face.

"Finally," the skeleton found his voice.

"Sir..." the guy gasped.

"Who are you?"

"I am... Trezor. I'm a demon. We came here to save you. Please, don't kill me. I can guide you through the new world."

"The new world?" The skeleton asked slowly and Trezor nodded, "What date is it?"

"It's 2016, sir," Trezor swallowed hard and the skeleton gasped with wide eyes.

"2016... Damn, them!" the skeleton shouted in rage.

"The Source is dead," Trezor blurted out and the skeleton gasped once again, "It's true."

"Who killed Him?"

"The Charmed Ones, sir."

"Charmed who?"

"The most powerful witches that have ever existed. They managed to take Him out. So now, we need you," Trezor tried in vain not to stutter.

"I want my revenge."

"You can have it, by taking out the witches, sir."

"Witches..."

"Don't kill me, too. You need an army. There are not many believers out there. Most think you are only a legend. Wright and me are the only few who believe in you."

"Not for long," the skeleton smiled, "I need to feed."

"I know, we came bearing gifts. Follow me, please," Trezor smiled and bowed to him.

"Stand up," he waved to him, "Let's go."

"Are you sure yoga is good for the baby?" Cole asked looking at all the leaflets Phoebe had brought home.

"It's prenatal yoga. It's supposed to calm your nerves, relieve the tension from all the added-weight of the pregnancy and create a connection between the mother and the baby," Phoebe explained.

"Still, you shouldn't overdo it," Cole said skeptically.

"Cole, yoga is beneficial. Learning to control my breathing and practising for the birth is important."

"All right, then. Do you need me with you?" Cole dropped the leaflets on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you. There are two classes, anyway. One for pregnant women and one for couples that are pregnant."

"Well, since we are pregnant together," Cole said half joking half being serious as Phoebe used plural, "and you are not single, I'd like to be a part of this class," Cole smiled knowing that she will be satisfied with him going with her.

"Really?" Phoebe smiled too.

"Really," Cole kissed her.

"I love you," Phoebe said sweetly.

"I love you, too," Cole kissed her once again.

"Today we'll finally find out the sex of the baby. Are you excited?" Phoebe grinned at him.

"So excited," Cole smiled, "but I trust your instincts, so we already know."

"Yeah, but today we will know for sure," Phoebe rolled her eyes and Cole's cell phone beeped.

"It's from the office. I have to get back," Cole sighed.

"Come on..."

"I'm interviewing secretaries with David and he scheduled one more interview for this evening," Cole explained.

"What about the doctor's appointment?"

"I'll be there. I promise."

"Whatever..." Phoebe frowned.

"Hey, hey," Cole grabbed her hand, "8 o'clock. I'll be there," Cole promised and kissed her hand.

Phoebe sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him, when he was being that sweet to her.

"Fine. Go," Phoebe told him.

"Bye," Cole kissed her lips, "Bye, baby. Take care of mommmy for me," he kissed her tiny baby bump and Phoebe smiled.

He looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. He looked weak, not the kind of powerful demon that everyone feared and had banished centuries ago.

"I gotta have more," he stated.

"I can get you more, sir," Trezor confirmed.

"Now," he took a look around the empty room full of bodies, "and stop calling me "sir".

"Yes... not sir. Um, how do I call you?" Trezor asked confused.

"I am... the One," he said looking directly into his eyes, "Your Lord,"

"Yes, my lord," Trezor said in fear and kneeled on his knees.

"Now, I need to feed," The One said.

"Sure, but, with all due respect, you need to rule the Underworld again."

"Look at me," The One shouted, "The Source did this to me. I need to gain my strength back."

"I know that, but the Charmed Ones, my Lord..."

"Not with those lousy witches again," The One interrupted him again.

"My lord, they killed The Source and one of them is pregnant and everyone lives in terror. No one dares to attack them or any innocents," Trezor said.

"All that for one baby that is not even born yet?" The One laughed.

"It's not any baby. The baby's father..."

"What about him?"

"He is one of the most powerful demons. He used to be The Source's left hand and a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn."

"A demon?" The One asked.

"Yes, my lord. He defected. He joined the witches."

"How is that even possible?"

"He is half human."

"Half human?"

"He fell in love with the witch and helped her kill The Source," Trezor said.

"A traitor," The One said.

"We have to kill the baby," Trezor said.

"Now, now. Don't be in such a hurry," The One said.

"If the baby is born, it will be the end of us. All the prophecies..."

"If the baby is as powerful and fearful as you claim, then killing it isn't such a smart move."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that... We need to steal the baby, turn it evil. I will be unstoppable."

"But, Belthazor..."

"Belthazor?" The One asked shocked.

"That is the traitor," Trezor said.

"Belthazor... Elizabeth's son?" The One turned around and smashed the mirror with his hands.

He looked at his bloody hands and turned to face Trezor again.

"I want him dead," The One said angrily.

"My lord..."

"What about Elizabeth? Where is she?" He asked.

"She... I don't know. Nobody has seen her for centuries now," Trezor said, "Why are you asking about Elizabeth? You know her and...?"

"She betrayed me," The One screamed.

"I am going to destroy her son and have her grandchild for dinner," The One promised, "I will kill every single one of them. I will have my revenge."

"I thought you needed the child alive," Trezor said confused.

"I will take his powers," The One thought, "or we'll see. First, I get my power back, then we get to work," he gave Trezor a chilling smile.

"I think we found **the one**," David said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Yeah, I don't know," Cole said.

"What do you mean? She is qualified, plus did you see those breasts?" David licked his lips and Cole rolled his eyes.

"We're not interviewing people to get you laid, David. We're looking for secretaries."

"I know, but what's wrong with some eye candy?" David smiled.

"Honestly, she was the most qualified out of all we saw today," Cole said looking at the papers in front of him.

"Sooo..?" David asked.

"Fine," Cole said and stood up," I have to go."

"Yesss." David did a hand thing of victory.

"Don't get excited. You'll be working together. The company wouldn't be too happy, if anything happened between the two of you."

"Yeah, but it's not like forbidden, is it?" David asked, "Cause if it is, then maybe we shouldn't hire her. I can call her and tell her what an asshole you were for rejecting her and then comfort her."

"No," Cole said pointing at him.

"Ok, boss," David raised his hands in defense.

"It's almost 8. Phoebe is going to kill me," Cole stared at his watch.

"Doctor's appointment?"

"Yes. Call Allison and tell her she got the job. She has to be here 9 am tomorrow," Cole said and left.

"Hey, guys!" Paige greeted Phoebe and Cole as they entered the manor.

"Hi, Paige!" Phoebe hugged and kissed her.

"Sooo?" Paige hopped up and down.

"Where is Piper?" Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"PIPER!" Paige yelled.

"What?" Piper ran to the hall.

"Phoebe and Cole are here!" Paige said.

"Paige! You know better than than to scream in this house. I thought it was a demon."

"Demons haven't attacked in ages," Paige rolled her eyes, "besides I'm dying to know if I'm going to have a niece or a nephew!"

"You went to the doctor's?" Piper hugged Phoebe.

"Yes and someone almost didn't..." Phoebe said and Cole rolled his eyes.

"I made it in time," Cole sighed.

"Almost didn't," Phoebe repeated annoyed.

"Ok..." Piper looked at Cole and then at Phoebe again, "So what's it gonna be?"

"We are having... a girl!" Phoebe bit her lips smiling and her sisters screamed.

"Yesss! I knew it!" Paige shouted and they both hugged Phoebe.

"Don't crush her!" Cole said.

"Oh, relax, Cole." Paige rolled her eyes and caressed Phoebe's stomache.

"Congratulations!" Piper kissed Phoebe and then Cole.

"Thank you," Cole smiled.

"Thank you," Phoebe smiled and hugged Paige.

"You're staying for dinner!" Piper decided.

"We are?" Cole asked and got elbowed by Phoebe, "We are..." Cole trailed.

"Ok, you need to tell us everything," Paige said excited, "Do you have a new picture?"

"Yes," Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her head.

"Come on," Piper invited them even further in and they sat down. They talked about the baby and had a nice family dinner. Leo orbed later on and joined them, too. It was one fun and happy night, but no one knew that it wouldn't last for much longer. The most powerful ancient evil, The One was back and thirsty for revenge. No one was safe anymore.

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean A LOT to me, so keep them coming! I know that all the previous chapters were all fluff and nothing much was going on, so I decided to finally have a plot. I have a lot of things in mind that will happen. I am sorry for keep you waiting for so long, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know in the reviews what you think of it and what you think will happen next! Talk to you in the next chapter!

P.S. I wrote another story, a one-shot, "Just Harried: The Witch Bridesmaid and the Demon Boyfriend", so if you haven't check that out yet, go, read it! Phoebe/Cole centered, like always. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Who did this? Who brought us here?" A black demon screamed enraged. He found himself in a dark room with five other demons around him. He took a look and saw a tall, muscled demon, another one with peculiar green eyes and a protruding sharp tongue. Another red demon with long black hair. Another one with sharp nails and a tail. Another black one with a black scarf wrapped around his bald head. Everyone looked powerful and everyone was each other's rival.

"I did." Suddenly, a deep rough menacing voice said and interrupted the hustle.

"Who are you?" Another demon asked.

"The most powerful evil force of all time, of course. Who else would gather the six most powerful demons the Underworld possesses?" The One replied with his back still facing them.

"And that would be?" The green-eyed demon asked revealing his snake-looking tongue.

"I am The One." He turned around facing them with black eyes and the demons immediately bowed down to him.

"How can this be?" The black demon asked.

"I am free and ready to take my throne back." The One answered.

"With all due respect, sir, I can't work with these demons. I'm sure that with being away for so long you aren't aware..."

"You are enemies. I am aware of that. BUT now we have a mutual enemy. Besides, I am back. I am the one who decides how things are running down here."

The demons looked at each other.

"Who is this mutual enemy that needs our union?" The red demon asked.

"As you know, one of the Charmed Ones is with child," The One replied, "his father is Belthazor." The One said with hate.

"We can't even go near them." The bald demon said.

"That is, not yet," The One said.

"But..."

"There is no but." The One screamed, "We are going to join forces and face them."

"So what's your plan?" The green-eyed demon asked.

"We have to kidnap the baby." The One said with a chilling smile that shocked the demons in front of him.

"This might work." Cole said and dropped his pen on his desk.

"You think so?" Allison smiled and Cole nodded.

"You're a rock star, Alli!" David exclaimed and Allison looked at him. "It's ok to call you Alli?" David asked and Allison shook her head.

"Ok, so we wrap for the day. Good job, everyone. Tomorrow be early at court. We're gonna kick some ass." Cole smiled.

Allison closed her laptop and stood up. David did the same, when his phone rang.

"Excuse me." David said and left the room.

"Allison, thank you for today. Your help is highly appreciated." Cole told her.

"Thank you, sir." Allison said.

"You can call me Cole." Cole said, as he stood up.

"Um, sure, Cole." Allison smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Cole smiled back.

"Bye."

"Oh, Allison?" David asked as he got back in the room.

"Yes?"

"Do you need a ride home?" David asked.

"No, thank you. My boyfriend is picking me up." Allison shot him down.

"Boyfriend. Right. Ok." David said massaging his neck.

"Thanks, though. Good night." Allison said and left.

"Ouch." David said.

"Well, she's got a boyfriend. Lucky us." Cole said.

"And why the use of plural?" David asked.

"Because, this way she is off limits for you, which means we won't lose her. If you ever got together and then you acted like a jerk, she would probably want out. I have a feeling she is a good weapon to have..." Cole said and David stared at him weird at his choice of word, "I mean, ally... Co-worker. Well, you know what I mean." Cole said.

"I wouldn't drive her away from the company." David said.

"Yeah, ok, buddy. Just remember she is off limits."

"Fine. Whatever. Her loss." David surrendered.

Cole returned home to find Phoebe in the living room and about 100 books around her.

"Honey?" Cole greeted his wife.

"Cole! Hi!"

"What's up?"

"Just went to the book store today." Phoebe smiled as she got up.

"I see that." Cole placed his briefcase on the floor and took off his coat.

"Yeah, they seem a lot, but they aren't really." Phoebe said and kissed him.

"Everything ok?" Cole kissed her belly.

"Everything is great. I'm just trying to be prepared."

"'Everything you need to know about pregnancy'," Cole read, "Pregnancy books?"

Phoebe nodded and bit her lips.

"You think you got enough books?"

"Stop it," Phoebe slapped his shoulder, "I just couldn't choose and they all seem very interesting and informative. I need to know what's coming."

"Ok, so which one should we start with?" Cole cleared his throat and sat on the couch.

"We?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I mean, this is important to you, right? I want to be prepared with you." Cole explained.

"Really?" Phoebe smiled.

"Really." Cole smiled back to her and offered his hand to join him.

She took it and sat down next to him.

"It is important to me." Phoebe said overwhelmed.

"Then it is to me too." Cole told her sincerely, "Hey, hey, what's with the tears?" Cole frowned and took her face in his

palms.

"Nothing. Just that... I love you, you know?" Phoebe looked into his eyes.

"I know. I love you so much. You and our baby are my whole life." Cole wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

Phoebe climbed on his lap and hugged him.

Cole kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. They just held each other for a little while.

"Ready to start reading?" Cole asked her.

"Ready."

Cole grabbed a book.

"Let's see... 'Pregnancy and sex'."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Is this really the book we should start with?" Phoebe asked him.

"Well, we're gonna have sex later on, I don't want to hurt you," Cole said half serious, half joking.

Phoebe shook her head and lay back on her husband's chest.

Back to the Underworld, Trezor, The One's minion made sure everyone understood the seriousness of the situation and that all of the recruiters would be loyal to their master and to each other.

"We are going to take a blood oath under our master." Trezor stated.

"Is this going to be like The Brotherhood?" One demon asked.

"Similar. Not exactly." Trezor said.

After the ceremony, everyone felt connected and ready to die for The One if they had to. They would do anything to kidnap Phoebe and Cole's baby.

"When do we start?" One demon asked.

"Tomorrow." The One smiled menacingly.

"Lord, the baby is still inside the witch."

"I know that. We will kidnap the witch."

Phoebe and Cole got sidetracked and started making out on the couch.

"You know, I don't think that's what the book meant." Phoebe said in between kisses and laughed.

"Which part?" Cole stopped and licked his lips.

"The 'have as much sex as you can before the third trimester'." Phoebe said touching his lips, "It didn't mean, 'stop reading this book and start right away.' I'm just saying." Phoebe chuckled and Cole laughed.

"Huh..." Cole said and kissed her again.

"Cole."

"Hmm.." Cole mumbled.

"Wanna read another book?" Phoebe asked him and Cole stopped again.

"Fine." Cole got off of her and sat on the couch again.

"That was easy." Phoebe said.

"Were you trying to get rid of me?" Cole frowned, "It has already started? You just got into the second trimester."

Phoebe laughed.

"No, baby. I was just thinking about baby names." Phoebe bit her lips.

"Baby names." Cole smiled.

"Yeah. Have you thought about it?" Phoebe asked.

"Just a little. Maybe."

"Oh, my God, you have. Tell me." Phoebe smiled widely.

"Scatlett." Cole said after a little pause.

"Scarlett," Phoebe smiled, "I love it."

"Yeah?" Cole asked her.

"I really love it."

"What about you?" Cole asked.

"Well, I was thinking about names starting with a 'P', but I didn't really like anything. Oh, my God, Scarlett is such a beautiful, unique name."

"So, Scarlett it is?" Cole smiled.

"I think so. Yeah." Phoebe said, "Hey, baby," Phoebe looked at her stomach," what do you think about Scarlett as a name? Are you Scarlett?" Phoebe caressed her stomach.

Cole kneeled on the floor and touched her stomach, too. Phoebe jumped a little.

"Did you just feel that?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Yeah." Cole replied wide-eyed.

"I think she likes it." Phoebe smiled.

"I think so, too." Cole smiled back and kissed her stomach, "I love you baby Scarlett."

Phoebe chuckled and Cole kissed her.

* * *

Hi! Thanks for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's kind of small, but I needed to update. Next chapter is going to be epic! Stay tuned and let me know what you think of this one! Do you like the name I picked for the baby?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Piper. What's up?" Phoebe picked up her cell as she typed away on her computer.

"Hey, how are you and my niece?" Piper asked.

"Good and good," Phoebe smiled, "just finishing up my column," she replied as she pressed save and leaned back on her chair. "How are you?"

"Good. I was just talking with Leo about something."

"Oh, yeah? About what?" Phoebe asked and took a sip from her herbal tea.

"I was just browsing the net and found some really good deals for Christmas holidays at Lake Tahoe. You know, snow, skiing, chilling, vacationing." Piper said.

"Skiing probably wouldn't be something I should be doing right now." Phoebe reminded her and caressed her baby bump gently.

"I know, but you like snow, right?" Piper frowned.

"I do like snow and vacationing," Phoebe smiled. "Besides going away from everything for a while wouldn't be that bad, either."

"Sooo?" Piper asked as her excitement grew.

"Sooo... I'd love to. I'll talk to Cole. I don't think he'd mind taking a few days off work and spending some quality time with his pregnant wife, before I give birth and all the baby craziness ensues."

"You mean he will be ok with you being on an icy mountain top away from civilization with a baby on the way?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna pitch it like that," Phoebe frowned. "Thanks a lot."

"Sister, do your best."

"Lake Tahoe isn't away from civilization and I think I have my ways to persuade him." Phoebe grinned.

"I bet you do..." Piper said dryly, "but, I'd prefer if you didn't get into detail. Thank you very much."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"What about Paige? Is she coming?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah and she's bringing someone..." Piper said.

"Really?" Phoebe asked intrigued.

"Yeap."

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked again smiling.

"Henry." Piper replied.

"The parole officer she helped, what, weeks ago?" Phoebe asked.

"That would be the one."

"I knew she liked him," Phoebe commented. "Ok so, I'll call you back once I speak to Cole, k?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Phoebe hung up, grabbed her purse and left her office.

Phoebe exited the elevator with her purse on her right shoulder and a take-out bag on her left hand. She noticed no one was in the front desk and headed towards Cole's office. His office door was half-open, so she just pushed the door gently to open even further.

Cole was standing in front of his desk with some documents in hand, while a tall brunette with blue eyes was sitting on his desk. Cole's sleeves were rolled up, his short hair a little spiky, looking sexy as hell. The brunette was wearing a knee long black skirt with a white suit. Cole's hand rested on her shoulder as he mumbled something which made her laugh.

His charm was undeniable and his wits in combination with his hot looks made him a sweet flirt to women. Even when he didn't intend to, women couldn't help, but be mesmerized by him. Phoebe wasn't as amused as the other women occasionally were, but she knew that he loved her and wasn't interested in them in any way.

She wasn't fond of it, but she couldn't do something about it either. It wasn't his fault, it came out of him naturally. However, this very moment, Phoebe was pretty sure that if she were to look in a mirror, her reflection would show a bright red complexion made out of fury and jealousy. They seemed way too friendly for comfort. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat as she entered the office. Cole and the other woman turned their head towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Cole smiled and dropped the documents on his desk.

"Sorry to interrupt." Phoebe did her best and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Cole smiled again.

"I know I didn't call to check, but I was thinking maybe you could finish up here and come home have dinner with your wife." Phoebe said lifting the bag.

"Good timing. We were just finishing up." Cole said turning his head and looking at his secretary who smiled at Phoebe.

"Oh, this is Allison. She is my new co-worker," Cole introduced them. "This is my wife, Phoebe."

"Well, I'm his secretary, but he is too kind treating me equally as David," Allison smiled and shook hands with Phoebe. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Phoebe faked a smile.

"No, come on. You're a life saver." Cole complimented her.

"I'm just glad to be lucky enough to work with the best." Allison complimented Cole back and Phoebe was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Yeah, lucky you," Phoebe smiled again. "So, can we go now?"

"Yeah," Cole said and turned to Allison. "Just scan these and e-mail them to David, please. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." Allison smiled back at him. She grabbed the documents from his desk and headed to the door, "Nice to meet you again and congratulations." Allison said looking at her belly.

"Thanks." Phoebe said as sweetly as she could. If stares could kill, and from Phoebe's magical world, some witches could, Allison would be for sure toast by now.

"Let me just grab my coat and we can go." Cole said.

"I didn't know you hired a secretary." Phoebe told him.

"Yeah? I thought I told you." Cole lifted his eyebrows as he put on his jacket.

"You just said you were interviewing people, not that you actually hired someone."

"Well, I did," Cole smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sure." Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Cole were having dinner and neither of them spoke for quite a while. Phoebe was being rather cold to Cole from the car ride to their house, but he just thought she was tired.

"Piper called earlier." Phoebe said.

"Yeah?" Cole said and Phoebe nodded.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what she wanted?" Phoebe asked him after he didn't say anything else.

"What?" Cole continued eating and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Leo, Piper, Paige and Henry are going to Lake Tahoe for Christmas." Phoebe said.

"Who is Henry?" Cole asked.

"Paige's new boyfriend."

"Didn't know, she had a boyfriend." Cole said and took a bite out of his burrito.

"Well, she does. Anyway. She asked if we want to join them."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cole frowned.

"Why not?" Phoebe placed her fork on the plate and looked at him.

"Phoebe, you're pregnant and you need to rest. I think it would be better if we stayed here."

"Well, I don't." Phoebe said.

"You're giving birth in 5 months and by Christmas you'll be in your 7th month." Cole told her.

"I'm aware of that."

"I don't think..."

"Well, I think." Phoebe interrupted him and stood up.

"What's gotten into you?" Cole watched her as she got into their bedroom and slammed the door. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Honey?" Cole knocked on the door and got no reply. He tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Come on..." He whispered and decided to risk it and shimmer in the bedroom, only to be hit by a pillow right in the face.

"Hey!" Cole yelled.

"Now how did I know you were going to do that?" Phoebe smiled annoyed.

"You know me too well?" Cole smiled back at her and she rolled her eyes. "Honey..."

"Don't honey-me, Cole. I suggested we get out of here for a while and you refused without even discussing it with me." Phoebe said.

"I just told you my opinion and you stormed out." Cole said in his defense and sat on the bed.

"I thought you said the baby wouldn't be an obstacle in our life, but a blessing. Nothing is going happen to me or Scarlett, if we go away for Christmas. The opposite actually, it would relax both of us and you, too."

"Scarlett is **not** an obstacle. I was just looking out for you and her. I don't want anything to happen to you or Scarlett." Cole looked in her eyes and then caressed her baby bump.

"I know..." Phoebe caressed his hand.

"I'm sorry, if I upset you."

"I just think Lake Tahoe is a good idea."

"Ok..." Cole said finally.

"Ok?" Phoebe grinned.

"Yeah, if you want it that much."

"Yes!" Phoebe hugged him.

"I hate arguing with you. I love you." Cole hugged her and closed his eyes.

"I know. Me too," Phoebe kissed him. "We're going to have the best time. White Christmas..." Phoebe grinned.

"Well, true. I know, you love snow." Cole said.

"You're so into it." Phoebe told him and Cole sighed.

"I'm so into you." He told her seriously and tightened his grip on her.

"That too." Phoebe smiled and kissed him again.

As he laid her back on the bed, his cell phone rang.

"Sorry babe, I have to get this." Cole told her and Phoebe sighed.

"You do know there won't be any cell phones at Tahoe, right?" Phoebe yelled at him, so he could hear her from the living room. That moment her own cell phone beeped.

"_Hello, gorgeous. Are you still in San Fran? I'm flying there tomorrow. Would love to see you."_

_-Clay_

"Clay?" Phoebe said surprised.

He hadn't contacted her in years. Last time she saw him, Prue was still alive and that whole stolen Egyptian urn thing had happened. After that he called her one more time on her birthday and then disappeared again. Phoebe used to think that Clay was her first real love, but only when she met Cole did she realize what love truly feels like.

Clay belonged to her rebellious New York phase. She was young and ready to explore the world and experience new things. She had met Clay in one of the clubs, she used to hang out. He looked hot and dangerous and exactly the type of guy Phoebe went for. She was always drawn to bad guys for some unknown reason. She didn't do it on purpose, she just had a thirst for adventure. Clay wasn't necessarily bad; he was just trying to figure himself out and got into a bad crowd. It was a bad phase in his life and Phoebe somehow found herself stuck in the middle. However, before things got completely out of hand, Phoebe decided to leave him. His lifestyle wasn't exactly safe or legal and Phoebe decided it was time. It was more of a physical relationship than a meaningful one.

"Sorry that was David." Cole interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Phoebe got startled and turned off her phone.

"He was asking something about work," Cole said as he sat down next to her.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"David… Everything ok?" Cole asked curious.

"Um, yes." Phoebe replied.

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, everything's ok. You?" Phoebe asked.

"Same here…" Cole replied. "So, where were we?"

Cole smiled and began kissing her again.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Phoebe pushed him away and got up, leaving Cole alone.

Sometimes he felt like he couldn't get through to her and it didn't help when she wasn't listening to him or pushing him away either. She wanted prenatal yoga, he gave in and agreed. Hell he even offered to go with her. She bought 80 books about pregnancy, he read them with her. She had those crazy cravings right in the middle of the night, he went out bringing back whatever she wanted. She was overwhelmed with the baby news, he pretended like everything was under control, when in reality he was scared to death. He figured, he had to stay strong for her. Now she wanted to go to Tahoe. He tried so hard to make her happy, but it seemed like no matter what he did, nothing worked. Cole sighed feeling like he would never be enough for her. He really needed a drink.

Phoebe was wearing a long white dress with little black flowers and a black leather jacket. She felt nervous as hell, but a bit excited, too.

"Hey." Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe, hi!" Clay smiled back to her. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips like the old times and hugged her. They both closed their eyes. It just felt natural, Phoebe wasn't nervous anymore. Clay brought back memories, good and bad, but mostly good. She loved New York and her time there. He reminded her of simpler, fun times.

Clay moved back, as he felt something between them and looked at her stomach.

"Are you?" Clay trailed.

"Pregnant? Yeah." Phoebe caressed her baby bump and smiled.

"Wow. Phoebe, congratulations!" He was truly happy for her, but a little disappointed.

"_What was she supposed to do? Wait for you, idiot?" _Clay thought to himself as he touched her stomach.

"Thank you, Clay." Phoebe smiled.

"Shall we? It looks like we have a lot to catch up." Clay motioned towards the entrance of the Italian restaurant Phoebe had picked. Phoebe nodded and was about to walk in, when she realized she didn't have her cell phone with her.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot my cell in my car. You go ahead, I'll be right back." Phoebe said and as she turned around, her eye caught a woman leaning over a man and when she pulled back, she realized that man was her husband and the woman, his secretary.

"What…" Phoebe whispered. Her body went completely numb.

She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She felt like her whole world was falling apart in a million little pieces. She never believed Cole would ever cheat on her. She knew he loved her too much to hurt her this way.

The other day, when she saw them together talking and laughing in his office, she noticed how close they seemed to be. Allison was naturally beautiful, which made Phoebe jealous to see her so close to her husband.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Clay asked as he saw Phoebe frozen in place, "Phoebe?"

"No, I'm not." Phoebe said with watery eyes, watching the car driving away.

"What happened?" Clay followed her gaze, but only caught the car leaving.

"I need to get out of here." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Clay said and grabbed her hand.

Phoebe felt she wasn't in a position to drive, so she gave her keys to Clay and they drove to his hotel.

"I'll get you some water." Clay said as they entered his room.

"Thanks." Phoebe said and sat on the couch.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Phoebe said, after taking a sip.

"You know, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, but I'm here for you."

"That was my husband in that car." Phoebe couldn't even comprehend what she was saying.

"Oh." Clay said confused.

"With another woman."

"What?" Clay said surprised.

"His secretary was all over him. I…" Phoebe covered her eyes.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry." Clay said and hugged her.

"I can't believe he would do that to me. To our daughter." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, you can't." Phoebe said pulling back.

"Why not? Is he magical too?" Clay chuckled and when he saw Phoebe's serious face he realized he was.

"Oh." Clay said and Phoebe let out a chuckle.

"You're so beautiful, Phoebe. I hate seeing you cry." He caressed her face, wiping away her tears and then traced her lips with his fingers.

"Your lips are so soft, when you cry. I always hated myself, when I made you cry. I'm sorry." Clay said and Phoebe smiled.

"I've missed you." Clay said and leaned into her, his lips locking with hers.

Phoebe didn't pull away, but kissed him back. His hand moved to her waist and brought her even closer to him, but she finally pulled away.

"I can't do this." Phoebe stood up.

"He doesn't deserve you, Phoebe." Clay told her.

"I can't do to him, what he did to me." Phoebe tried to keep her voice steady.

"I understand… Actually, no I don't, but I can't push you into anything."

"I have to go."

"Can you drive?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Phoebe said.

"All right."

"Clay, I'm sorry for today. I can't believe this happened."

"No apologies necessary. Just take care and call me." Clay said.

"I will. Bye."

* * *

This chapter was supposed to include at least an update from the demonic side with The One and its minions, but I started writing Phole scenes and writing and writing, which comes more naturally to me, and then I wrote a bit more of Phole and it got too long, but I realized I should stop here and finally post this after taking a lot of time of writing and re-reading, so I hope you like it and I didn't disappoint you.

What do you think will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Feelings. Every living being has them. Sometimes, they fill your heart with warmth, happiness, love. Sometimes, they cloud your mind and soul. Sometimes, it's sadness, desperation and hurt that makes your heart heavy and it is so unbearable, all you want to do is make it stop.

Then the big "why" follows. Why? Why do bad things that hurt so deeply happen? Why can't you just be happy and feel only the good things? Why people around you make you feel this way? Why do they have such influence on you? Why can't you just control your feelings? Why? There are so many questions, one can ask themselves, but all Phoebe could ask herself was, "why?". Why was Cole cheating on her? She felt her heart breaking over and over again. She felt like someone stabbed her in her heart and kept digging the knife. It just wouldn't stop and all she wanted was to make it stop.

What about their daughter? They had a baby on its way. Cole was so excited and impatient, what changed? How could he betray his own child?

She entered the garage and parked her mini cooper next to Cole's Mercedes. He was home. She stared at the steering wheel in front of her. Her breathing steadied and her tears subsided. She felt motionless. She never thought she would be in this position with Cole. She knew he loved her. It was one of the good feelings she experienced in her life.

He always told her about how she was his whole world, how he would never hurt her, how they would be together forever and nothing would ever come between them. Phoebe laughed sadly. Nothing lasts forever...

She had to move, but she didn't feel ready to go upstairs and confront him. How would she handle this? Would she just pretend that everything was ok or it would be better to go ahead and tell him that she knows? She had no idea.

Suddenly, she felt her body moving. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. It was like her body took a life on its own. She found herself in the elevator. She took a big breath, as the doors opened. The room was dark and smelled of smoke. The drapes were slightly open; the only light came from outside. Her eyesight adjusted and realized someone was sitting on the armchair facing the Golden Gate Bridge. Next to him, on the coffee table, there was an empty glass and a full ashtray. Phoebe stood there confused.

"You're home?" She heard his raspy voice ask.

"What is this, Cole?" Phoebe asked.

Cole turned around with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His shirt was wrinkled and a few buttons were undone. His stare was full of hate and rage. He looked as threatening and menacing as Dr. Doom. What was wrong with him? Did Belthazor take over him? Did he regret what he did to her and was ready to confess? What was happening? She had never seen him like this before.

Cole dropped the empty bottle on the floor and stood up. He approached her slowly and stopped in front of her. Phoebe didn't move, she just stood in front of him staring at him with a sad and angry look. He sighed and rose his hand to caress her cheek, but Phoebe slapped it away.

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Phoebe asked him pointing at the bottle.

"You're so beautiful." Cole said.

He moved towards her, but Phoebe moved back this time till she hit the wall. He grabbed her and kissed her. Phoebe moaned in protest and tried to push him away, but Cole pushed his body even harder on hers.

"Stop it." Phoebe muttered, as his lips left her mouth and went to her neck, but he didn't move.

"Cole! Let go of me!" She pushed him again with all her strength, but he was too strong for her.

"You're drunk, damn it!" Phoebe shouted and a white energy emitted from her hands throwing Cole across the room.

She breathed heavily and looked at her hands. Cole looked at her in confusion and managed to get up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Phoebe yelled and left the house before he saw her tears.

"When will the operation begin?" A demon asked Trezor.

"When it's time." Trezor replied.

"And when exactly is that?" He asked again.

"When it will be." Trezor looked at him threatening.

"It's been two days, since we were supposed to attack."

"I know, but The Seer says it's not time." Trezor told him.

"Why do we need her?"

"The One is your master and you are his servant. He made you the honor to be in his army and you'll do as he pleases, otherwise you are dead. Don't ever question his orders. You hear me?" Trezor grabbed the demon from his neck.

"I understand." The demon said and Trezor dropped him on the ground.

"Anyone else has any thoughts he'd like to share with us?" Trezor asked and nobody spoke.

"What is going on in here?" The One asked as he entered the cave with the Seer.

"Nothing, sir." Trezor said.

"I don't have time for this. The Seer just showed me what Phoebe is up to. We need to act tonight." The One announced and the demons smiled.

"I'm going to call Cole." Paige whispered to Piper.

"No, she said she doesn't want us to call him." Piper told her.

"I know, but she won't tell us what's going on. Maybe Cole will."

"Paige, she is calmer now. I'm gonna bring her something to drink and we'll go from there."

"Do you think there's something wrong with the baby?" Paige asked worried.

"I don't think so." Piper told her.

"Maybe they got in a fight?" Paige wondered.

"Probably, but I don't think Cole would hurt Phoebe. It might be just a spat." Piper sighed.

"Piper, look how upset she is. This can't be just a spat. I'm going to kill him." Paige said.

"Let's go." Piper motioned to Paige to grab the tissues.

"Honey?" Piper said, "I brought you some chamomile."

"I don't want it, Piper." Phoebe said as she wiped her eyes.

"Here." Paige gave her more tissues.

"Thanks." Phoebe replied and took them.

"You need to drink something, honey. You've been crying a lot, you need to hydrate." Piper told her.

"I can't, Piper."

"Just try, ok?" Piper said and sat next to her.

Phoebe grabbed the mug and took a sip.

"Ready to tell us what happened?" Paige sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"The baby is ok, right?" Paige asked again, when Phoebe didn't reply.

"The baby is fine." Phoebe said.

"Good." Paige said.

"Did you and Cole get in a fight?" Piper caressed her hair.

"Can you make sure he doesn't come here? I don't want to see him." Phoebe asked with tears.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said.

"He won't come near you." Paige promised her.

"I'm going to lay down." Phoebe said and headed to her old bedroom.

"This isn't good." Paige said.

"I'll go make dinner. She needs to eat something." Piper said, when the doorbell rang.

"If it's him…" Paige said.

"Paige." Piper warned her and they headed to the door.

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

"I need to see her." Cole said

"No. Have you been drinking? You reek of alcohol." Paige said.

"I need to see my wife, damn it." Cole said.

"Now it's not the time. Did you drive here?" Piper asked and searched for his car.

"No. I shimmered. Now, please, Piper."

"Cole, she doesn't want to see you. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but obviously something did. You need to go home, sober up and give her some space."

"Give her some space, huh? What, is she with him now?" Cole laughed bitterly.

"Him? Who?" Paige asked.

"Her boyfriend." Cole said in a raspy voice, not believing his own words.

"Cole, what are you talking about?" Piper asked confused.

"She didn't tell you, huh? She's been lying to all of us. Now, let me in." Cole said again, his voice breaking.

"You're hallucinating. Phoebe isn't cheating on you." Paige told him.

"Like hell, she isn't." Cole shouted.

A scream was heard from upstairs.

"Phoebe!" Paige said and ran upstairs, followed by Piper.

Cole shimmered just in time to see a passed out Phoebe in a demon's arms. He smiled to him and shimmered away. Cole didn't have time to act.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Demon." Cole said.

Phoebe opened her eyes and saw a dark ceiling. She jumped up and realized she was in a cage. Last thing she remembered was a demon attacking her.

"You're up." The One said and stood up.

"How dare you kidnap me?" Phoebe asked and The One laughed.

"You know, I've been told you're one of the most powerful and fearful witches of the world, but all I can see is just a sad little girl."

"You've been told? Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"You have a smart mouth," The One commented, "is that what made Belthazor fall for you?"

"Who are you?"

"Not that you don't have a pretty face."

"Stop with the small talk and get to the chase." Phoebe said.

"Why? We've got time." The One said and sat down again.

"Your time is running out. My sisters will be here soon." Phoebe said.

"I don't think your sisters will be around for much longer." The One smiled.

"What did you do to them?" Phoebe shouted.

"Relax. Being upset is not good for the baby."

"Go to hell."

"We're already there, darling." The One said.

"If you hurt them… Who are you?" Phoebe asked again.

"I am The One."

"The One what?"

"The most powerful demon you've ever encountered."

"Oh, please." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to test me, witch." The One stood up and looked her in the eyes.

Phoebe looked at him and got chills throughout her body.

"What do you want from me?"

"You have something I want."

"What is it?"

"Think." The One smiled.

"No. Not my baby. You can't have her." Phoebe touched her belly protectively and The One laughed evilly.

"I need to find her." Cole said.

"We have to scry for her." Piper said.

"No time, I gotta go."

"Cole, stop!" Piper grabbed him, before he shimmered away.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"We need to stick together."

"What are you talking about? We need to act now. He has my wife, your sister, my baby," Cole said, "If anything happens to them…"

"We're going to save them. You need to sober up, before you go hunting demons. Go have some coffee, while we're scrying for them.

"Coffee?!"

"Cole, come on. You don't think clearly." Paige said.

"And you do? I'm a demon, damn it. Demons don't get drunk."

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror."

"Scrying won't work, Piper. If that demon knows what he's doing…"

"We'll try anyhow and then we'll see what we'll do."

"I have to go now." Cole said and shimmered.

"Cole!" Piper yelled. "Damn it."

Cole shimmered to the underworld and found a group of demons talking. Instead of hiding to find out what they were saying, he started throwing energy balls to everyone.

"Where is my wife?" Cole yelled.

Some of the demons who were still alive, threw energy balls back at him, but Cole managed to avoid them.

"Where is my wife?" Cole yelled again.

"You're a dead man, Belthazor." A demon said and threw him a fireball, but even though Cole was hit, he acted like it was nothing and attacked back at him.

"Talk." Cole grabbed him from his neck.

"I can't."

"You're dead, then."

"Ok, ok. The One has her."

"Who?" Cole asked surprised.

"The One. He is back."

"Where does he have her?"

Phoebe tried to shimmer out of the cage, but she was thrown back.

"Your powers are useless inside the cage. Don't hurt the baby, you miserable witch."

"If you hurt my baby, you will not live to see another day. I'm going to vanquish you and if I die, then Cole will." Phoebe promised him.

"You mean Belthazor? Oh, we'll see about that bastard. Besides, do you think he still cares about you, after what he saw you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He saw you kissing your boyfriend. Why do you think he got in the state he is?"

"What? I don't…" Phoebe tried to figure out what he was talking about and realized he meant Clay.

"Cole saw that?" Phoebe asked swallowing hard.

"Anyway, I don't want to hurt the baby. I'm not stupid."

"Then what do you want?"

"You have no idea how powerful this baby is, do you?"

"Piper, this isn't working and we lost Cole, too." Paige said.

"Ok, just let me think."

"Where is Leo?" Paige asked.

"Damn, Elders. They're useless. Our sister is kidnapped and they are sleeping."

"Maybe, we should go to the Underworld."

"We can't just randomly orb to the Underworld just like that. We need a plan, we need potions." Piper said.

"We've no idea who we're dealing with. Demons haven't been attacking us, what changed?" Paige said.

"They've been preparing all this time and now they're finally ready."

"They want Phoebe?"

"Or her baby." Piper said sadly. "I have an idea."

"I need to pee." Phoebe said.

"Then you need to drink this first." The One said offering her a glass.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Drink." The One said.

"No."

"Then hold it."

"How long am I gonna be stuck in here for?"

"When is your due date?" The One asked her smiling.

"You can't be serious." Phoebe said in shock and The One started laughing.

Suddenly, he was sent back and crushed on the wall.

"Cole?" Phoebe stood up and ran to the bars of the cage.

"Belthazor! How did you get in here?" The One asked, as he stood up.

"Your minions are dead." Cole said.

His shirt was torn, he had scratches everywhere and his face was full of blood.

"I'm impressed." The One said.

"Your turn." Cole threatened and The One laughed.

"Cole, he is…" Phoebe said.

"I know. Are you ok?" Cole asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Enough." The One screamed and attacked Cole.

The two demons came face to face. Each stared the other one with immense hate. The One threw Cole telekinetically against a wall.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed.

Cole threw an energy ball at him, but he avoided it with ease.

"Come on, Belthazor. Is that all you've got?" The One laughed, "What would your mother say?"

"My mother?" Cole asked coughing.

"Elizabeth is the reason of my banishment for all these centuries and now it's time for you to pay."

"What? You were screwing her and she betrayed you to the Source?" Cole laughed coughing again.

"Shut up!" The One got furious and attacked Cole again.

"Nooo!" Phoebe screamed and her hands started glowing.

She stared at them and then pointed towards the cage. Her power gelled back to her, but suddenly a forcefield came up and protected her. She kept throwing the energy towards the cage till it burst open. She ran out and used her power to The One, who was thrown back surprised.

"Who did this?" The One yelled and looked at Phoebe, "How did you…?"

"The baby's powers." Cole said breathlessly.

"That's right." Phoebe said and got closer to The One.

"Witch." The One said.

Phoebe made eye contact with The One and used the same power she used to open the cage. The One used his own and the two powers were equally strong. Phoebe levitated and so did The One.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled from the ground worried. He couldn't do anything, but watch the scene in front of him.

Phoebe's power started to gain ground and finally burnt The One.

"This isn't the end." The One screamed in rage and was vanquished.

Phoebe landed on the ground and looked at Cole who started coughing again. She ran to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked.

"I should be asking you that." Phoebe told him.

"You just vanquished the most powerful demon. Even The Source couldn't kill him." Cole told her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't it?" Phoebe said sadly.

"My lord..." Trezor said as he shimmered in.

Phoebe and Cole looked at him.

"What happened?" Trezor asked.

Piper and Paige ran into the cave.

"Phoebe! You ok?" Piper asked worried.

"I'm fine." Phoebe smiled.

"Where is?" Trezor asked and formed a fireball.

Piper and Paige threw him the potions they made and he burst into flames.

"You and the baby are ok?" Paige asked and they ran to Phoebe hugging her.

"Yes. Don't worry." Phoebe tried to reassure them.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

Phoebe told them what happened, once they orbed into the Manor. Phoebe and Cole felt weird to be around each other, but they had to talk eventually.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Your reviews make me happy and motivate me to work harder and faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. Till next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Love is a strange thing. Opening to others and giving them your everything has its risks. If they hurt you, the pain is so immense, it feels like death. That's how Phoebe was feeling. She loved Cole with all her heart, but seeing him together with another woman crushed her. She wanted to cause him the same pain she was feeling, she wanted to hit him. However, the sight of him covered in blood shocked her and made her heart hurt even more. He risked his life for her and their baby in order to save them and in the process he was badly injured.

Once they vanquished The One and his minions, they returned to the manor. Phoebe went to Cole's side and helped him sit on the couch.

"Piper, can you bring me the disinfectant and a gaze?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure."

"How is Scarlett?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"She is fine. Actually, she is more than fine. She can protect herself and her mommy. She couldn't let her daddy die either." Phoebe said caressing her belly.

"That's my girl." Cole smiled and then grimaced from pain.

"You, on the other hand, don't seem ok." Phoebe said sadly.

"It's nothing." Cole said.

"You aren't exactly a team player, Cole." Paige said.

"What was I supposed to do? There was no time." Cole said and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Here." Piper said offering Phoebe what she requested.

"Um, Paige, can you help me clean the kitchen?" Piper asked, so they'd leave Phoebe and Cole alone.

"Yeah…" Paige said and followed Piper.

Phoebe started cleaning Cole's face.

"Ouch." Cole grimaced.

"Sorry."

Cole kept looking at her mesmerized. She was so beautiful, he loved her. He'd rather die than let anything bad happen to her, but his heart was breaking thinking of her with another guy.

"What?" Phoebe asked him.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't want to hurt you." Cole said referring to the events that took place at the penthouse.

"You were drunk." Phoebe said sadly.

"That doesn't make it ok."

"No, it doesn't," Phoebe shook her head. "Why did you get drunk, Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course, it does. I'm your wife."

"You're my wife." Cole repeated her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Why, Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"Why what?" Phoebe asked confused.

"You know." Cole said and Phoebe swallowed.

"The One told me."

"He told you what?" Cole asked.

"That you saw me with Clay." Phoebe said slowly.

Cole stood up, rage written all over his face.

"It's not what you think it is." Phoebe said.

"Oh, no? He fucking kissed you, Phoebe."

"Well, look who is talking!" Phoebe stood up too.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know." Phoebe smiled angrily repeating his words.

"No, I don't know, damn it!" Cole said.

"Fucking lying right into my face doesn't get you anywhere. Just admit that you're cheating on me!" Phoebe shouted.

Piper and Paige couldn't believe what they were hearing, but they couldn't just leave either.

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you." Cole said desperately.

"You'd better leave. Now." Phoebe said and headed upstairs.

"I'm not leaving until we get this cleared up." Cole told her grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, stop." Cole said and trapped her against a wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Phoebe." Cole whispered holding her wrists against the wall.

"I hate you for doing this to me." Phoebe whispered crying.

Her words cut his arms like a knife and immediately set her wrists free and took a step back. Phoebe ran upstairs crying.

"Cole, you'd better leave." Piper said dangerously.

Cole stared at her and left without a word.

Piper sighed, once Cole shimmered away.

"This is bad." Paige said.

"Yeah…" Piper agreed.

Cole went back to the penthouse and tried to make sense of what Phoebe told him. Why would she think that he is cheating on her? The only other woman he had interacted with recently was his secretary. Was Phoebe jealous of her and made up stuff? Memories of their last encounter rushed through his mind.

_Cole was frozen in place watching the scene in front of him from across the road._

_Another guy had kissed his wife. Phoebe was seeing another man. She lied. She made him feel like shit for thinking he was wrong and now he felt like the most stupid man in the world and the underworld. She was cheating on him like it was nobody's business._

"_Maybe I'm overreacting. Overreacting? That guy kissed her right in the mouth and touched my baby. What the fuck. He is a dead man." Cole thought._

"_Cole…" Allison said._

"_I don't believe this."_

"_It might not be what it seems…"_

"_What else could it be, huh? This is just…" Cole laughed bitterly. "We have to leave. Now." Cole scratched his head._

"_Sure." Allison said and started the engine._

_Cole tried putting on his seatbelt, but it got stuck._

"_Damn it." Cole said, as he pulled it._

"_I'm sorry, it gets stuck sometimes. Need to fix this." Allison said and leaned towards Cole to help him and then drove away._

"What if Phoebe saw us?" Cole said out loud. "I can't believe this. She thought…" Cole said and shimmered right back to the manor outside Phoebe's bedroom and knocked on her door. He got no reply, so he just opened the doorknob slowly. He saw Phoebe under the covers and approached her slowly. She was crying.

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered.

"Get out of here!" Phoebe shouted.

"I'm not cheating on you. You need to know this. Please." Cole begged.

"What are you doing?" Piper yelled at Cole. She rushed to Phoebe's bedroom after she heard her yelling.

"I need to talk to Phoebe, Piper." Cole said.

"Cole…"

"Piper. I'm not gonna touch her. I promise. I just need to talk to her." Cole said.

Phoebe rested her back against the bedhead and looked at Cole.

"It's ok, Piper." Phoebe said wiping her tears.

"But, Phoebe." Piper said.

"I can handle him." Phoebe said.

"Touch her and I'll vanquish your sorry ass. I mean it." Piper said and Cole nodded.

"You have one minute." Phoebe told him.

"Baby, I didn't cheat on you. I swear. Why would I ever do that? You're my love." Cole said with tears in his eyes.

"I saw you and Allison in her car." Phoebe said.

"We got hungry and she knew this restaurant, so we just went there to take a break from work and eat."

"Oh, yeah? And why was she all over you, huh?"

"The damn seatbelt got stuck and she helped me pull it, that's all. I didn't kiss her. There is absolutely nothing between me and her. I saw you kissing that loser and I wanted to get out of there, otherwise I don't know what I'd be capable of." Cole told her.

"The seatbelt got stuck…" Phoebe shook her head. "I don't believe you. And I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"It's the truth." Cole insisted. "We can call her right now and you can ask her yourself, she will confirm this."

"I'm not calling anybody." Phoebe said.

"Then you have to believe me. I don't have eyes for anyone else, but you. I'm madly and irrevocably in love with you. I don't want anyone else, the only woman I want is you."

"I want to believe you…" Phoebe said.

"I'm not lying, Phoebe." Cole promised her.

"My turn now and don't interrupt me. Clay is my ex-boyfriend from New York. He came in town today and he texted me to meet him." Phoebe said.

"I want to kill him." Cole said.

"Let me finish. I agreed and we went to, apparently, the same restaurant you went with… Allison," Phoebe said bitterly, "he just gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It just happened. He didn't think. It didn't mean anything. It was like an innocent kiss on the cheek."

"I don't want anyone touching you this way." Cole gritted his teeth.

"It didn't mean anything." Phoebe told him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting him?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe said after a small pause.

"Did you love him?" Cole asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Phoebe said honestly.

"Do you still love him?" Cole asked his heart breaking.

"No." Phoebe shook her head.

Cole didn't know what to say. He felt like she was telling him the truth, but he couldn't be sure.

"You need to trust me." Phoebe pleaded.

"So do you." Cole told her.

"Ok." Phoebe said and stood up.

"Ok?" Cole asked.

"I believe you." Phoebe said.

"You should have told me you were meeting with him."

"I know. I just didn't want you to overreact. Like you're doing now."

"If you had told me…"

"What? You wouldn't let me meet him? It doesn't work like that."

"You should have told him you're married."

"I hadn't talked to him in a very long time. I wasn't hiding it from him. I mean, hello." Phoebe pointed at her protruding belly.

"How did we get here?" Cole asked her and slowly touched her cheek afraid of her reaction.

She closed her eyes relishing his touch.

"We have trust issues." Phoebe said sadly.

"I love you so much, I become paranoid sometimes, but this time when I saw him kissing you and touching you…"

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

"Me too. I should have known better." Cole told her.

"Cole, I need some time. Apart." Phoebe told him sadly.

"What? No." Cole pleaded her.

"I can't go back to the penthouse right now." Phoebe said.

"We can stay here, then." Cole said.

"I need some time alone."

"Phoebe, don't do this to us, please."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

The couple stared at each other with tears in their eyes. They had hurt each other deeply and their wounds needed time to heal.

* * *

Another update! How much do you love me? I hope I didn't make you sad, though. Review and let me know what should happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been one week since Phoebe and Cole were living apart. Phoebe was staying at the manor and going to work trying to keep her mind off the sad events that happened over the last days. She missed Cole, but she couldn't see him right now. The way he acted was far from inappropriate. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, but his love blinded him.

Cole went back to work, after taking a couple of days off. He kept drinking and doing nothing all day and all night till David brought him back to his senses. The man was so in love with his wife, he couldn't function without her. All he wanted was to go back to the past and fix everything. If he could do it again, he would be more rational. He'd trust her more. Now he thought he lost her and his baby forever. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Coffee?" Allison asked as she entered Cole's office.

"Yes. Thank you." Cole accepted the mug and took a sip.

"Cole, you've been working way too hard this last week. You ought to take a break. You look tired."

"Yeah, I haven't slept for over a week." Cole rubbed his eyes.

"Everything is under control here. You should go home and take a nap." Allison said.

"No, I can't. I need to finish this deposition."

"You've taken so many more cases than usual."

"I have time on my hands."

"You shouldn't work so hard."

"I got this." Cole stared at her annoyed.

"I know, but…"

"Anything else?"

"What does Phoebe think?" Allison asked.

"None of your business." Cole said firmly.

"I'm sorry." Allison said.

"No, Allison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Just let me be, ok?" Cole rubbed his forehead.

Allison nodded and left.

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered holding his head with his hands.

Phoebe was in her office typing away on her computer when she felt a pain in her heart and gasped.

"Cole…" Phoebe muttered holding her hand over her chest and took a breath.

He is hurting. She can feel it, but what is she supposed to do? Suddenly she felt herself shimmering.

"Oh, man…" Phoebe uttered.

"Phoebe?" Cole's head shot up in surprise.

Phoebe just looked at him.

"Is everything ok?" Cole asked standing up.

"Scarlett shimmered me here." Phoebe said avoiding his gaze.

"She did?" Cole smiled sadly.

"Yeah…"

"Can I…?" Cole asked as he approached her slowly.

"Yes," Phoebe said swallowing. "She misses you."

"I miss you." Cole told her with a heavy heart as he kneeled in front of her and slowly placed his hands on her belly.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hi, baby." Cole whispered to her belly. "I missed you so much. I missed your mommy too. A lot. I'm sorry, baby…"

Phoebe took a step back.

"I need to get back to the office. People might start looking for me." Phoebe said wiping her tears.

"Ok." Cole told her sadly.

"I have a doctor's appointment this evening." Phoebe told him.

"Everything ok?" Cole asked worried and stood up.

"Yes, it's just a checkup." Phoebe told him. "If you want to come along, it's at 7:30."

"I'll be there." Cole told her and Phoebe nodded.

"Thank you, Phoebe."

"It's your baby, too. She wants you there." Phoebe said and shimmered back to her office.

"I'm sorry, if I'm prying, but is everything ok between the two of you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said.

"No." Cole said simultaneously.

Phoebe looked at him annoyed.

"Look, it's none of my business and I don't know what happened, but you've always looked close and you love each other. If you want to talk to a marriage counselor, I can recommend you to one."

"We don't need a marriage counselor." Phoebe said annoyed.

"Fighting about the baby happens regularly to new parents…"

"We aren't fighting about Scarlett." Phoebe said.

"My bad. Excuse me for assuming, but in any case, a marriage counselor should help you." Dr. Edwards said.

"Maybe it's a good idea." Cole said.

"What?" Phoebe looked at him surprised.

"Phoebe, I don't like this situation. I miss you." Cole told her.

"We aren't discussing this right now." Phoebe said and got up fixing her clothes.

"Sorry for bringing this up." Dr. Edwards said again.

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't meddle into people's lives." Phoebe said, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, we are done. Sorry again." Dr. Edwards said again.

"Yeah, whatever." Phoebe said and left.

"I'm sorry," Cole said. "She is upset."

"It's all good. Just a little something you should know," Dr. Edwards said, "Phoebe has lost some weight. She needs to eat more."

"Ok, thank you Dr." Cole said worried.

"Phoebe, wait, please." Cole called after her.

"What are you doing? Sharing our problems to my doctor like that?" Phoebe said.

"I don't like this." Cole told her.

"I told you I need space."

"For how much longer?" Cole asked hurt.

"I don't know." Phoebe told him.

"Maybe, we should go see the counselor."

"I'll think about it." Phoebe told him calmly.

"Thank you." Cole told her.

Phoebe nodded and left.

"Can you believe this?" Phoebe said.

"Honey, it may not be such a bad idea." Piper said.

"Piper, I don't feel like talking to a stranger." Phoebe explained.

"Then, talk to Cole."

"I can't."

"Cole didn't act right to you, but one thing is for sure. He loves you." Piper smiled.

"I know…" Phoebe said.

"And you love him too."

"I do… Maybe I should go over to the penthouse."

"I can drive you there." Piper offered.

"No, that's ok. I can drive." Phoebe said and grabbed her keys.

The elevator opened and she found Cole on the couch with a dozen documents scattered around him.

"Phoebe?" Cole stood up surprised.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry for interrupting."

"No, are you kidding?" Cole smiled for the first time in days.

Phoebe walked to him and Cole asked her to sit.

"Want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you hungry? I can order something."

"Not really."

"Phoebe, you're pregnant. You should eat." Cole told her gently.

"Fine."

"Chinese?" Cole asked.

"Ok."

Cole smiled to her and ordered the food.

"I got a little from everything." Cole told her.

"More like the whole catalogue." Phoebe said matter of factly.

"I'm hungry." Cole told her and sat next to her.

"That's why you got extra wasabi, which you hate?" Phoebe told him.

"Ok, guilty. I know it's your favorite and I just think you should eat more." Cole told her worried.

"I'm a bit hungry now." Phoebe smiled to him.

"Good." Cole smiled.

"So how is work going?" Phoebe asked looking at all the documents.

"It's going good. I took over more cases." Cole said as he cleared the coffee table and the rest of the couch.

"Good."

"What about you?"

"Same. I'm like two weeks ahead of schedule." Phoebe laughed.

"You shouldn't work so hard. You need your rest." Cole told her.

"I'm fine."

"How is Piper and Paige?"

"Good."

"And Leo?"

"Leo, too. He said the Elders are satisfied with the turn of events regarding The One. They had no idea he was back." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Shocker." Cole said.

Phoebe laughed and so did Cole.

"So, I think we've almost exhausted all small talk." Phoebe joked and Cole took a breath.

"I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't thinking clearly. Phoebe, I love you and I trust you. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for being so rough to you."

"I know you are." Phoebe told him honestly.

"I hate myself for all that." Cole said.

She noticed he kept his hands in his jeans' pockets the whole time he was near her.

Cole froze when she touched his arms and took them out of the pockets.

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered.

"It's ok. I trust you." Phoebe took a breath.

Cole was shaking a little. Phoebe squeezed her hands in his and caressed them.

"What is that?" Cole asked in fear looking at her wrists and pushing away all the bracelets she was wearing to see better.

"It doesn't hurt." Phoebe tried to calm him down.

"I did this to you." Cole said terrified about the bruises on her wrists. "You should vanquish me." Cole told her standing up.

"Cole, I'm ok."

"No, I should have never grabbed you like that."

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to do this. I should have told you about Clay."

"Phoebe, don't."

"Please, look at me. It's ok." Phoebe told him turning him around to face her.

"Don't make excuses for me. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry." Cole said with tears in his eyes.

Phoebe hugged him and started crying too.

After a few minutes of holding each other the doorbell rang. Cole paid the delivery man and they ate their meal in the living room.

"I'm so full." Phoebe said leaning back on the couch.

"I'm glad you found your appetite," Cole said. "I'll bring you more water."

Phoebe followed Cole to the kitchen and watched him pouring water into a glass.

"Here." Cole handed her the glass.

Phoebe drank a bit and then placed it on the counter and looked at Cole.

She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She heard his sudden intake of breath and swallowed hard. Cole looked at her frozen not daring to touch her. He just turned his head to the right looking at her bruised wrist and kissed it gently. Then he turned to the left and did the same to her left wrist.

She brought his face even closer to hers, feeling his breath on her, staring into his sleep deprived, icy blue eyes that begged for forgiveness. Cole was dying to kiss her and touch her, but he was too scared. He was just getting lost into her loving eyes.

"I missed you so much." Phoebe whispered to him and Cole closed his eyes resting his forehead on hers.

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered.

"Shhh…"

Phoebe brushed her lips on his gently and moved back to see his eyes shut. She kissed him again. Lightly at first, then urging him to reciprocate the kiss. Cole kissed her back carefully as though she was made out of porcelain and if he was a bit harsher, she'd break. Her hands started sliding slowly from his neck to his shoulders till she reached his arms. She moved them and placed them firmly on her waist.

Cole's heart was racing. He held her close gently. Phoebe kissed him again. Butterfly kisses at first that turned more passionately by the minute. He welcomed her tongue in his mouth and savored her taste. She shimmered them to their bedroom and Cole fell on his back on the bed.

"We shouldn't do this." Cole whispered in their kiss.

"I want to." Phoebe whispered, as she straddled on him and kissed him again, "I need you to know that I feel safe around you."

"How can you?" Cole said sadly staring into her chestnut eyes.

"Because, I know you, Cole." Phoebe told him.

"I hate myself."

"I love you." Phoebe told him and kissed his face everywhere repeating the same phrase to him, "I love you. I love you. I love you, Cole. Please, don't cry, baby. It's ok." Phoebe reassured him, as she felt tears falling and kissed his neck. Then she started unbuttoning his shirt, each button slowly and kissing his chest. Once she reached the last button, she turned him around, so he was on top of her.

"Do you love me?" Phoebe asked him breathless.

"You know I do love you with all my heart." Cole told her holding her head in his palms.

"Show me." Phoebe said passionately wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Phoebe…" Cole closed his eyes.

"I need you." Phoebe said and kissed him again.

Cole kissed her back and then started kissing and nibbling her neck. Phoebe rose her arms, so Cole could take off her shirt and took his time kissing her chest and belly.

"This feels so good." Phoebe told him with her eyes closed.

"I love you." Cole told her and Phoebe slid his shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the floor.

Phoebe unclasped her bra and took it off. Cole stared at her full breasts and kissed them. He took his time with each one, sucking and caressing gently. Phoebe moaned in pleasure and smiled.

"I can stop, whenever you tell me to." Cole whispered in her ear.

"Please, don't." Phoebe said holding his head with one hand and his waste with the other.

Cole kissed and nuzzled her ear, while his hand was caressing her sides and unzipping her pants. Phoebe helped him take her pants off and then unzipped his and pushed them down with her legs. Cole threw them on the side and kissed her again. He nuzzled and kissed the line from her neck to her belly and went even southern.

Phoebe bit her lips and smiled as she felt Cole's nose touching her sensitive spot, longing for him to be inside of her. Her hands tagged his hair, urging him even closer to her. Cole kissed her outside the thin fabric and took it off slowly. He continued taking care of her, as Phoebe moaned and groaned. He then came up to her and looked at her hypnotized and breathless.

"What?" Phoebe asked breathless.

"You're so damn beautiful, when you're turned on, baby." Cole told her and Phoebe kissed him and took off his boxers.

"Come on, Cole." Phoebe nibbled on his ear, but instead of making the move, he used his hand to caress her.

Phoebe arched her back, urging him to go further and gasped as she felt his fingers.

"I don't need a warmup." Phoebe told him staring up at him.

"I can't risk it." Cole told her staring at her.

"Why?" Phoebe moaned again.

"I don't want to hurt you." Cole told her.

"You won't hurt me."

Cole kissed her and positioned himself right above her.

"I love you." Cole whispered and they both gasped from the contact.

"I love you so much." Phoebe said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Cole kept the eye contact and then whispered sweet nothings to her ear.

Moans and loving words were the only sounds coming from the dark room, as the couple reclaimed their love.

* * *

Another update! Are you happy with Phole being back together or too soon? What do you think will happen next? I appreciate your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

The golden rays of the sun pierced through the window and the sounds of the birds chirping melodically reached Phoebe's ears. She opened her eyes feeling calm and safe. Memories from last night rushed through her mind and smiled. After a lot of tears and a lot of talking, she had gotten back together with Cole. Not that they had stopped being together-together, they had just taken some time apart. She wished that had never happened, but it was necessary. She turned her head on her right and realized Cole wasn't in bed with her. She slid up and looked around the room. Their clothes were scattered around, but still no sign of Cole. She wrapped the sheet around her and stood up.

"Cole?"

"Kitchen!" Cole yelled.

"Why aren't you in bed, mister?" Phoebe said leaning slightly against the door and folded her arms.

Cole turned around and stared at his wife. Her messy curly honey-blonde hair fell on her shoulders. She looked more beautiful than ever to him.

"Just making breakfast." Cole gave her the smile that he only saved for her and her only.

"It smells nice." Phoebe smiled back to him and approached him.

"Does it?" Cole said and met her halfway. He was in his pajamas bottoms. The sunlight from the window highlighted his well-toned muscles made from years of fighting in the underworld and in the human world.

Phoebe nodded and took in his looks.

"You shaved." Phoebe traced his cheeks and jaw with her hands.

"I got up like an hour ago," Cole told her. "Don't you like it?"

"I like it." Phoebe smiled. She knew that he was too depressed and focused on his work to care much about his physical appearance, but now it seemed that he was getting it together.

"You should have woken me up." Phoebe told him nuzzling her nose against his.

"You need your sleep." Cole told her, his hoarse voice only above a whisper.

"All I need is you." Phoebe told him and brushed her lips against his.

Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth and savored his taste. Cole brought her even closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Cole told her. His face only an inch away from hers.

"I love you, too," Phoebe said and kissed him again.

He pulled away from her and turned his attention to her stomach.

"And how is our little one today?" Cole said in a baby voice and caressed her baby bump.

"She is fine. We actually slept quite fine last night." Phoebe grinned.

"Oh, really?" Cole grinned and kissed her again.

"Really." Phoebe smiled mischievously at him raising her eyebrows to make a point.

"Same here. It feels like I got a good sleep after a long time." Cole told her.

"I know." Phoebe swallowed hard.

"'Go back to bed, I'll be there in 10'," Cole instructed and kissed her briefly.

Phoebe nodded and headed to the bathroom first.

She smiled to herself and got in the shower.

Cole finished making breakfast and brought it to bed. He heard a beep and realized it was Phoebe's cell phone. He took a look at the screen and frowned.

"Oh, God, what is this delicious smell?" Phoebe smiled entering their bedroom with a towel wrapped around her and drying her wet hair with another towel.

"Everything ok?" Phoebe noticed Cole's frown.

"Your phone just beeped." Cole said and let the breakfast tray on the night table.

Phoebe grabbed her phone and unlocked it.

"It's Clay." Phoebe said swallowing hard.

Cole didn't say anything, he just sat on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't contact him after everything that happened. He probably just wants to see if everything's ok." Phoebe said and started putting on some clothes.

Cole stayed silent and just started eating breakfast.

"Baby?" Phoebe asked after putting one of her comfy joggers and her Rolling Stones t-shirt on.

"Yeah?" Cole asked.

"Are you mad?" Phoebe asked gently and sat down next to him.

"About what?" Cole asked and took a bite out of his pancake.

"About the text."

Cole put down his fork and stared at her.

"No." Cole sighed.

"Then why are you putting a wall up between the two of us again?" Phoebe asked gently.

"There is no wall," Cole told her raising his eyebrows.

"Clay is just a friend," Phoebe said.

"A friend you used to sleep with," Cole added.

"'Used to' being the keyword," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe, how would you feel if I went out with an ex-girlfriend without telling you?" Cole asked.

"Ok, I see your point, but I told you, I was wrong. I should have told you. I didn't mean to keep it from you on purpose. I just thought it wasn't a big deal."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Would you have told me that you went out with him afterwards, if I hadn't known?"

"Yes." Phoebe swallowed hard and Cole raised his brows.

"Ok, I don't know." Phoebe said truthfully and Cole frowned.

"That hurts me," Cole told her.

"The only reason I wouldn't tell you is because I didn't want you to react and feel the way you do now," Phoebe told him.

"That's not good enough. I have a right to know these things."

"You do. It just, it was nothing."

"If it was nothing, then you shouldn't feel that you need to hide things from me."

"I'm not hiding things from you," Phoebe said offended.

Cole went silent again and turned around to grab his mug.

"Cole, talk to me!" Phoebe said.

"I don't want to fight with you again," Cole said in a low voice and took another sip.

"We aren't fighting. We're just talking," Phoebe said gently and touched his arm.

"It hurts to talk right now," Cole told her sadly.

Phoebe frowned and stood up. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want him to see her crying. She headed to the bathroom. Cole closed his eyes and sighed. He put down his mug and rubbed his forehead. He stood up and went to the bathroom door.

"Phoebe?" He knocked on the door.

Phoebe washed her face and opened the door.

"Please, don't cry," Cole frowned and touched her arm. He brought her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said and hugged him.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head.

"Shhh…" Cole tried to calm her down.

She stopped crying and just enjoyed being in his arms.

"I just need you to trust me enough so that you know that I wouldn't cheat on you. Ever." Phoebe told him, after she pulled away to face him.

"I do," Cole told her, "but I want you to be able to trust me enough and know that you can tell me anything."

"I do. I promise," Phoebe said and bit her lips.

"Let's go have some breakfast. Scarlett must be hungry," Cole told her.

Phoebe chuckled and wiped the last tears from her eyes. Cole put his arm around her waist and walked them back to bed.

Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about their talk. She promised him that she wouldn't hide things from him. There was one more thing that she had to tell him, but she was scared he wouldn't take it too well. Besides the kiss Cole saw, Clay had kissed her again at his place. She wanted to tell him, cause she really didn't want to keep things from him and it would just eat her alive.

"Thank you for breakfast." Phoebe smiled.

Cole smiled back and put their plates on the tray.

"I have to get to the office for a couple of hours," Cole told her.

"Oh…"

"I know, but I'll try and make it quick."

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok…" Cole said and turned his attention to her.

"It's about Clay," Phoebe said.

"Ok," Cole cleared his throat.

"I just want to be completely honest with you and I don't want to hide things from you."

Cole folded his arms.

"Just promise you won't overreact."

"Tell me." He knew he needed to keep calm, no matter what she was about to tell him, cause he told her that he trusted her and wanted the truth.

"Well, after I thought I saw you kissing Allison, I was upset and had to get out of there, so Clay drove us to his hotel," Phoebe paused to see how Cole was reacting to this.

"Carry on." He bit his lips impatient to hear the rest of the story.

"I was crying and he just… he kissed me. Again. But I pulled away," Phoebe said.

Cole frowned and didn't know what to say.

"What's this guy's problem anyway?" Cole asked frustrated.

"Cole, I'm sorry. I stopped it."

"You can't see him again."

"Cole…"

"What? Am I paranoid now?"

"No, you are not. And I don't want to see him again. I don't care about him. I only care about you and our baby."

"Ok," Cole said and went to the bathroom.

"Great…" Phoebe muttered and got up to take the tray back to the kitchen.

Cole put his clothes on and went to the living room to find Phoebe watching TV.

"I'll get back in two hours, three tops," Cole said fixing his tie.

"Let me help you with that," Phoebe said and got up to help him.

Cole watched her fixing his tie.

"There," Phoebe said.

"Thank you."

"I love you." Phoebe cupped his jaw and looked in his eyes.

"I have to go," Cole said.

"Ok…" Phoebe kissed him briefly and let him go.

He didn't reciprocate the kiss. He just took his briefcase and left.

"How did I let all this happen?" Phoebe wondered.

* * *

Hi! Thank you for your reviews, I LOVE reading them. I hope you like this chapter. It's rather short, but I wanted to post it. Let me know if you liked it and what you want to see next!


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about the situation between Cole and her. A couple of months ago, it passed through his mind that she might be cheating on him, because of her change of attitude, which was due to her pregnancy. She couldn't believe that he would even think about that. Then she thought he was cheating on her with his new secretary and he thought that she was cheating on him with her ex.

"What a mess," Phoebe thought out loud and rubbed her forehead. She turned off the TV and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, hi. Are you ok? You didn't get back or even call last night, so I assumed you and Cole…" Piper said.

"Yes. We are ok, I mean as ok as we can be…" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"It's a long story…" Phoebe said and filled Piper in on everything.

"Ouch," Piper said.

"Yeah, so now we're back at being weird again."

"I never really liked that Clay guy anyway." Piper said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Piper. Do you think that Cole will let it go?" Phoebe asked.

"He just needs time. Did you text Clay back?" Piper asked.

"No."

"Will you just stop talking to him?"

"Don't you think I should?"

"I think you should, but the question is, do you want to?"

"I just want to clear the air. Let him know that I was wrong and Cole and I are ok. He just needs to let me go. I mean what did he expect? Come back after all these years and find me still waiting for him?"

"I know, honey."

Cole loved Phoebe so much, but he couldn't get past the events that happened. That guy had kissed his pregnant wife twice. He wanted to break his bones.

"Look who shaved!"

Cole smiled slightly.

"Does this mean everything is ok at home?" David asked.

"Everything is ok, I guess." Cole sighed as he took his coat off.

"Finally, boss! Don't know what happened, but you and Phoebe belong together. You just can't live without each other," David said.

"No, I can't." Cole cleared his throat and sat down.

"She can't either." David winked at him.

"Hope so." Cole said.

David frowned and cleared his throat, "Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

Phoebe decided to call Clay and tell him that Cole never cheated on her and it was all a misunderstanding, even though he didn't buy it, cause he didn't know Cole as well as Phoebe did. She got a bit irritated by his attitude, but in the end it didn't matter. It never mattered to her what others thought of Cole. She knew in her heart that Cole was a good person and loved her too much to hurt her. She said goodbye to him and hang up. Then, she prepared a romantic dinner for her and Cole, lit up vanilla-scented candles everywhere and changed her casual outfit to a cute new dress that she had bought the other day. Her belly was getting bigger and bigger, so she had to refresh her wardrobe with more pregnancy clothes.

She heard the elevator and smiled. Cole entered the house and stopped at his tracks to take a look around him.

"Hi." Phoebe smiled at him, as she approached him.

"Hi."

"You like?" Phoebe asked.

"I do." Cole smiled to her and let his briefcase down on the floor.

Phoebe grinned and rested her hands on his chest.

"Hope you are hungry." Phoebe told him and waited for him to kiss her.

Instead he put his arms around her waist and walked them to the table.

"You didn't have to do all this." Cole told her.

"I wanted to." Phoebe said.

"I don't want you to get tired over things like that."

"Cole, it's fine. I just lit up a few candles and threw some salmon in the oven."

"I'll go wash up." Cole kissed her head.

"Ok."

Dinner went by silently. Whenever Phoebe tried to make a conversation, Cole just nodded or replied briefly. It was obvious that he was still annoyed by the whole Clay thing. She didn't want to ask him to cut this attitude, cause she didn't want to start another fight. If he didn't want to talk, that was fine.

"That was delicious." Cole said and stood up to clear the table.

"Thank you." Phoebe got up to help him.

"It's ok, I've got it." Cole said and grabbed her plate.

Phoebe followed him to the kitchen and just watched him put everything in the dishwasher. After he finished, he just washed his hands and looked at Phoebe looking at him.

"I'm tired." Cole yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go lay down." Cole said and left the room.

Phoebe frowned and folded her arms. She poured herself a glass of water. She sighed and put it down on the counter with force. Then, she headed to their bedroom. He was already under the covers with his eyes shut. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. She tried to take her dress off, but the zipper stuck, making it impossible for her to take it off. Cole opened his eyes and saw her struggling with it, so he got up to help her. He was mad and confused, but he could never let her suffer. He stopped right behind her and touched her waist.

"You scared me." Phoebe jumped a little.

"Sorry." Cole said and tried the zipper again. Phoebe just moved her hair to the side to give him more visibility. With the third try it slid down.

"Thanks." Phoebe whispered looking at him.

Cole kissed her shoulder gently, as his hands were still resting on her waist.

Phoebe smiled and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"You are beautiful." Cole whispered to her ear, as his hands encircled her belly.

She leaned back, closed her eyes and rested against his naked torso.

"I miss you." Phoebe whispered.

"I'm right here." Cole whispered back.

"You weren't here before." Phoebe said sadly and Cole closed his eyes.

"Let's go to bed." Cole said and headed back to bed.

Phoebe didn't like that she lost contact with him. She wanted him to keep hugging her forever. She frowned and got out of the dress. She took off her bra and just turned to Cole's direction, who was already in bed.

"I know my body has changed and this doesn't turn you on anymore, but it is what it is." Phoebe told him.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked her confused.

"You don't have to hide from the truth, ok?" Phoebe said and headed to the bathroom.

Cole got out of bed and ran to her. He jumped in front of her and she bumped into him.

"You really think I'm not turned on by you anymore?" Cole asked confused.

"You haven't looked at me or touched me all evening. Two months ago you were all over me. What do you want me to think?" Phoebe told him.

Cole grabbed her and kissed her with all his might till they were both left breathless.

"What does that tell you?" Cole asked her.

"Then it is because of…" Phoebe said and Cole cut her with a kiss.

"Don't mention him now." Cole told her.

"Whatever." Phoebe said and Cole frowned.

"Are you really tired?" Phoebe asked him.

"Are you?" Cole asked her back.

"No. I just…" Phoebe said.

"What?" Cole asked her as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him, which cause Phoebe to let out a moan. His face was only a breath away from hers.

"You smell so good." Cole started kissing her ear and neck.

"You know, you suck." Phoebe told him and grabbed his hair.

"I know," Cole said, "Do you feel how much you turn me on?"

Phoebe moaned as she felt him against her.

"I hate you so much." Phoebe told him and he knew that she meant the exact opposite.

"How could you even think that I don't want to touch you, when it's all I want to do?" Cole whispered against her skin.

"Don't be an asshole, then."

"But I'm your asshole."

"That you are."

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

So sorry I didn't update earlier. This isn't much, but I thought to give you an update. Let me know what you think in the reviews and what you want to see next! Thanks for everyone that reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe woke up and felt Cole's strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and turned around slowly. She smiled and kissed his nose, which caused him to stir a little.

"Morning."

"Mmm…" Cole murmured.

"Sleepy head." Phoebe chuckled.

"Someone wore me out last night." Cole said in a hoarse voice, as he opened his eyes.

"You started it." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"No, you did." Cole told her.

"Nah-ah." Phoebe shook her head.

"Who was the one who got naked and tempted me?" Cole asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes again.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me." Cole told her and tickled her waist.

"Ah! Stop!" Phoebe screamed.

"Don't think so." Cole laughed and climbed on top of her.

"You suck." Phoebe laughed, as Cole pinned her arms above her head on the matress and leaned over her, his lips a breath away from hers. Phoebe tried to kiss him, but he moved his head back.

"Ah." Cole smiled to her and then tried to kiss her, but held back again.

Phoebe leaned back, closed her eyes and started laughing.

"Morning, baby." Cole said.

"Morning, yourself." Phoebe laughed, "Oh." When she opened her eyes she saw him leaning over her stomach. Cole kissed it and then moved up to her again.

"Morning to you, too," Cole told her smootlhy and she stuck her tongue at him. "Babe."

"Oh, so she is your baby and I'm your babe now?" Phoebe asked.

"And what a babe..." Cole said mischieviously and sucked her neck.

Phoebe gave out a sigh and freed her right arm and grabbed his hair. Cole intertwined his fingers with Phoebe's above her head and sucked her earlobe. Phoebe's eyes rolled in ecstacy and wrapped her legs around him.

"You know, this gets harder and harder." Phoebe murmured and Cole chuckled in her neck.

Phoebe slapped him playfully, "I mean with my stomach. It gets in the way."

Cole pulled back and faced her.

"The little one, is not so little anymore, huh?" Cole asked and kissed it.

"Nope." Phoebe shook her head.

"Can't wait till she's out." Cole said.

"I know, me too." Phoebe smiled to him.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked her.

"Ok." Phoebe said in a sweet voice.

"Just ok?" Cole asked again.

"Mmm." Phoebe nodded looking into his eyes.

"Love you." Cole told her.

"Mmmm." Phoebe repeated.

"You're a tease." Cole told her and she smiled.

"I have to pee." Phoebe told him.

"Fine." Cole said and as he was about to sit up, Phoebe pushed him on his back and straddled him, holding his arms on top of his head.

"That was way too easy," Phoebe laughed at him.

"Liar."

"I wasn't lying. I have to pee, but I just had to do this first. Babe." Phoebe told him a breath away from his lips.

"Ok, so it's 1-1." Cole said.

"Are we keeping a score now?"

"You're the competitive one." Cole told her and Phoebe squinted her eyes.

"Are these ok?" Cole asked her looking at her wrists.

"They are perfectly fine. The bruise is almost completely gone."

"How hard did I grab you?" Cole said in a sad tone.

"It didn't hurt as bad as it looks." Phoebe told him and Cole sighed. "Honestly it didn't hurt."

"I shouldn't have..."

"Can we just move forward?" Phoebe stopped him and layed her head on his chest.

"The things we said... The things that happened..." Cole trailed, after he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back gently in circles.

"I wish nothing had happened." Phoebe said and kissed his chest.

"Phoebe, I love you so much." Cole tightened his embrace.

"I love you, too, Cole. So much." Phoebe told him and closed her eyes.

"Did you forgive me?" Cole asked her.

"Did you?" Phoebe asked looking up to him and he swallowed hard. "You haven't forgiven me, have you?" Phoebe sat up and looked at him hurt.

"Phoebe, it's hard to explain." Cole told her.

"But I didn't do anything." Phoebe said.

"I know. I just... Every time I close my eyes I see him kissing you." Cole said.

"Cole, come on..." Phoebe shook her head with teary eyes.

"I know. I know, but I can't help it." Cole told her as he sat up.

"Tell me how to fix this." Phoebe said.

"I don't know." Cole shook his head.

Cole knew that what had happened wasn't entirely Phoebe's fault, but no matter how hard he tried to move past this, he found it hard and his mind would keep replaying the images of Clay and Phoebe kissing. He just wished she had told him about his visit before it ever happened.

"Do you have to go to the office today?" Phoebe asked Cole, as she added honey to her tea.

"No. I don't think so." Cole shook his head.

"Wanna do something then?" Phoebe asked him.

"What's on your mind?" Cole asked her.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Phoebe smiled.

"Whatever you want." Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't want to, we can just stay here all day being awkward to each other." Phoebe told him.

"Do you think I like this? Do you think I want this?" Cole asked her and placed his mug on the table.

"Lower your voice." Phoebe told him and touched her stomach.

"What is it?" Cole ran to her worried.

"I don't know." Phoebe said looking in front of her skeptically.

"Is the baby ok?" Cole asked her panicked.

"Shhh..." Phoebe searched her stomach and gasped.

"Should we go to the hosp..." Phoebe covered his mouth and took his hand and placed it on the right of her stomach.

"What...?" Cole asked again worried as he touched her stomach.

"Would you just stop talking for a second?" Phoebe said frustrated.

"Is that...?" Cole asked with wide eyes after a second.

"Yes. The baby is kicking." Phoebe smiled.

"Whoa." Cole laughed, "This is incredible."

"First time, she's doing it." Phoebe bit her lips smiling.

"Wow, she is real." Cole said and chuckled.

"Of course she is." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean..." Cole said.

"I know." Phoebe smiled.

"I love you so much." Cole said trying to hold back tears.

"Aw, babyyy..." Phoebe hugged him and started crying too.

The sun was setting into the blue sea. The colors were so magical, Phoebe sighed in content.

"You ok?" Cole asked in her ear.

"Perfect." Phoebe smiled and turned to give him a peck on his cheek.

Cole closed his eyes and smiled.

"This is so perfect. You, me, the beach and the sunset. This moment right here is everything." Phoebe said in a sweet voice.

"I know." Cole said.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Phoebe said.

"Not forever." Cole said and Phoebe chuckled. "I want to hold our daughter."

"Ok, then once she is born, we have to come back and repeat this with our little girl." Phoebe said.

"Definitely. That's a plan." Cole bit his lips.

"You're gonna be such an awesome daddy, Cole." Phoebe told him.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know."

"I know nothing about babies."

"Like I'm the pro." Phoebe laughed.

"We're going to be ok, right?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said not so confident.

"Remember the last time we came here?" Cole changed the subject.

"I do..." Phoebe smiled widely.

"That was fun." Cole bit her earlobe gently.

"The only part that wasn't that much fun was the sand sticking all over me. Couldn't get it off my hair..."

"That was hot." Cole told her and Phoebe laughed.

"What had gotten into you that day?" Phoebe asked and laughed again.

"Just thought we'd try something new." Cole told her.

"I love it when you get creative." Phoebe turned around and kissed him.

Cole welcomed her tongue in his mouth and moaned.

"Don't think it's that safe to do it again right now, babe." Cole told her after the kiss ended.

"Shimmer us to bed, then." Phoebe said.

Cole saw the fire in her eyes and knew he was in for another long night. She took his breath away. He shimmered them to their bed and kissed her.

"I love you." Cole whispered.

"I love you." Phoebe told him and pulled his shirt off, "I want you so much right now." Phoebe groaned in his ear.

"Phoebe?" Cole pulled away. He looked in her eyes and told her sincerely, "I forgive you."

Phoebe smiled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

That was another small chapter. If you read my story, please review, so I know you want me to keep going! Thanks for those who do review, love you guys! Next chapter, I'll move forward a few months and get to the Christmas vacations! I'll try to finish this story asap.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is a sex-chapter. Fair warning. ;) If you don't want to read, skip this one.

* * *

Christmas had always been Phoebe's favorite holiday of the year. Presents, decorations, lights, trees, everything was magical at that time of the year. Not that when you are a witch married to a demon and expecting a magical child isn't enough of magic, but somehow Christmas made her feel happier and relaxed and loved more so than regularly. Spending more time with her family definitely was one of the things she loved. Hence, Piper's idea to go away for Christmas sounded perfect to Phoebe. She was looking forward to the snow and to spend some quality time with her family at Lake Tahoe before she gave birth to Scarlett.

"All packed and ready!" Phoebe sang excited.

"Wow, you must be really excited about this trip." Cole exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Phoebe smiled.

"I mean, it usually takes you forever to finish packing, let alone start it." Cole said.

"I resent that." Phoebe squinted her eyes at him and Cole chuckled.

"I'm excited too." Cole told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good." Phoebe told him before giving him a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked her.

"To lay down for a bit. My back and feet are killing me."

"Phoebe, I told you I could have packed. You need to take it easy." Cole furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fine. I just need to lay down for a second." Phoebe said as she laid down.

Cole sighed and sat next to her.

"Turn to the side." Cole instructed.

"Why?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Turn to the side." Cole repeated and Phoebe turned her back to him.

"Here?" Cole asked her as he began massaging her.

"A little lower." Phoebe murmured, "Ah. This is heaven."

Cole leaned and kissed the back of her head.

"Cole, you are so good with your hands." Phoebe closed her eyes.

"You like?" Cole asked in her ear.

"I love." Phoebe moaned.

"If you want me to keep this up, you'd better stop with all your sexy moans." Cole whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." Phoebe laughed.

Cole stopped and laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Why'd you stop?" Phoebe complained.

"Here." Cole said as he wrapped his arm around her and started massaging her again."

"That thing you do with your thumb. Keep it going." Phoebe told him and placed her finger on his lips.

"Phoebe..." Cole warned.

"I didn't do anything." Phoebe pouted and Cole smiled as he continued relieving her from the pain.

"She's almost out." Phoebe whispered.

"I know..." Cole smiled.

"Our little girl." Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her.

"Feeling better?" Cole asked.

"Much." Phoebe said and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Cole laughed as she sniffed his neck.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Cole laughed again.

"This doesn't smell like your aftershave."

"That's cause I'm not wearing my aftershave. It's been making you nauseous lately."

"But what is this smell? I love it." Phoebe smlied and looked at him with that look she only saved for him.

"It's nothing." Cole shook his head.

"Why won't you tell me?" Phoebe laughed.

"Because, it's nothing."

"You did something."

"I just used something else, ok?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Cause, it's a secret."

"I thought we didn't have any secrets between us." Phoebe told him and Cole chuckled.

"This is a guy thing."

"A guy thing? Why is it a guy thing?" Phoebe laughed.

"It's something between me and... Leo." Cole told her and massaged her back again.

"Ohhh... So now you have secrets with Leo..." Phoebe said.

"Will you give it up?" Cole asked.

"You know that I won't." Phoebe laughed and Cole rolled his eyes.

Phoebe smelled him again.

"Stop it." Cole said.

"Is this my lotion?" Phoebe asked, "It is, isn't it?" Phoebe laughed.

"Shut up." Cole told her.

"You smell good, baby. No reason to be embarrassed about it." Phoebe chuckled.

"Then, why are you laughing?" Cole smiled to her.

"Piper can't stand his aftershave either, can she?"

"Nope." Cole told her.

"How cool is it that Piper is pregnant, too?" Phoebe smiled.

"Very cool." Cole told her and Phoebe stuck her tongue at him.

"Scarlett will have a cousin growing up together." Phoebe smiled.

"Hope it's a girl." Cole said.

"To connect more with Scarlett?" Phoebe asked him.

"So that Leo goes through the same stuff I have to go through." Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

"Boys?" Phoebe asked.

"Just don't even mention it, ok?"

"You have a few years till you have to worry about that." Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah..."

Phoebe kissed him.

"Cole..." Phoebe said between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"I want you. So much. Right now." Phoebe said deepening the kiss.

"Phoebe..." Cole told her.

"I'm gonna be good, I promise." Phoebe smiled mischeviously and bit his lower lip.

"The doctor said..."

"I know what he said..." Phoebe told him, as her hand travelled southern.

"Don't." Cole grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Come on... I feel up to it." Phoebe searched his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Cole warned.

"Why? You're losing control?" Phoebe moaned and pushed her breasts against him.

"You know you have power over me and you're trying to take advantage of that." Cole told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe said innocently and bit her lips, "But I do have power over you, don't I?"

"You have to take it easy." Cole told her, "Hey, where are you going?" Cole asked her, when she got up.

Cole sighed and laid on his back.

"She is something..." Cole murmured trying to calm down and take control of his body, but that didn't help much, as certain parts of his body were growing...

"Here." Phoebe said and threw a book at Cole.

"What's this?" Cole asked and Phoebe laid next to him.

"Page 98." Phoebe told him.

Cole turned to the page.

"You want to do this?" Cole asked and Phoebe nodded.

"This way you won't be crushing me and I won't be crushing you and I won't move a lot. It's perfect." Phoebe said and saw fire in his eyes.

"You always want everything to happen your way, don't you?" Cole asked her.

"You want it, too." Phoebe slipped her tongue in his mouth, "So?"

"The moment you feel a discomfort, even the slightest, I stop and go back to massaging your feet." Cole told her.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise." Phoebe told him and kissed him.

"Turn around." Cole said.

"Let me just help you." Phoebe kissed his neck.

"We're doing this my way." Cole said.

"Fine. You're no fun." Phoebe told him as she turned around.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Fun." He said in her ear and kissed it. Phoebe chuckled and got under the covers along with Cole. He slipped his arm inside her shirt and unclasped her bra.

"So, you'll do all the touching? Not fair." Phoebe said as she closed her eyes, when she felt his hand brush her breast.

"You'll love it." Cole said kissing her neck and threw the bra behind him.

His hand brushed her belly and landed even southern. Phoebe moaned as he started massaging her soft spot gently.

"Cole..." Phoebe moaned as she brought her left arm around his head and kissed him.

Cole groaned as he felt how wet she was. He took her underwear off and then took off his jeans and boxers and threw them on the side. Phoebe turned around and grabbed his shirt.

"What did I say?"

"What? I can take your shirt off." Phoebe told him.

"If you won't be doing as I say, then you can forget about this." Cole told her.

"You know, I want to slap you." Phoebe told him.

"Kinky." Cole joked and Phoebe laughed, as he kissed her. He turned her around again and took his shirt off.

"I'm still wearing my clothes, you know." Phoebe complained.

"Shh..." Cole kissed her neck and slid up her skirt. He positioned himself behind her. Phoebe moaned as she felt the tip of him.

"Easy there." Cole told her, as she pushed back to speed up his doings, so he pushed back too.

"You're torturing me." Phoebe moaned.

"It's for your own pleasure." Cole whispered in her ear, as he massaged her breasts as gently as possible and entered her slowly again.

"Yes." Phoebe moaned, as her eyes rolled back. Cole gritted his teeth, as he slid effortlessly inside her.

"That's it, baby." Phoebe moaned again.

Cole was going excruciatingly slow inside her, in fear of hurting her.

"You're driving me crazy." Cole moaned trying to control himself.

"That makes two of us." Phoebe moaned again feeling the first waves of an orgasm.

That was definitely one of their best times together. While being pregnant, Phoebe's hormones were all over the place, driving Cole crazy, both in a good and a bad way.

"I'm gonna miss this." Cole told her and moaned again.

"What?" Phoebe asked and moaned hard.

"This." Cole gritted his teeth and buried his face in her neck. Phoebe smiled with her eyes shut caressing his hair.

Phoebe was always so ready, she always finished the minute he entered her and he kept going giving her multiple orgasms. Even more than usual, making sex so incredibly mind-blowing for the both of them.

"Fuck." Cole whispered gripping the sheet hard. He didn't want to grab her, so he had to grab something else.

"Mr. Fun, am I giving you a good time?" Phoebe laughed.

"You've no idea."

"Oh, but I do." Phoebe moaned.

"Stay still." Cole told her.

"Cole, stop telling me what to do." Phoebe let his head and squeezed his hard butt.

They were both moaning, enjoying themselves.

"You're so beautiful." Cole brushed his lips on her cheek, pushing inside her.

"Cole, I'm gonna turn around." Phoebe told him.

"Don't." Cole said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I said, stop telling m..." Phoebe said and Cole sealed her lips with a kiss, "You know, once the baby is out of me, I'm gonna ride you so hard, you won't know where it hit you." Phoebe said.

"I will remember you said that." Cole said.

"Do that." Phoebe moaned again.

After a long time, Cole fell back exhausted.

"Aren't you happy I had the book?" Phoebe asked him as she laid her head on his chest and kissed it.

"You're insatiable." Cole told her trying to catch his breath.

"Who's talking." Phoebe told him wrapping her arms around him.

Cole kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?" Cole asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Phoebe smiled up to him and kissed his lips.

"I love you." Cole told her.

"Love you." Phoebe replied.

They closed their eyes, while Cole was caressing Phoebe's hair and both fell asleep after a few minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

Phoebe woke up to the most incredible view. It was two days before Christmas and the mountains were full of snow. She smiled as she felt Cole's warm arms wrapped around her protectively. She was so pregnant, but she felt safe and comfortable. Cole had gone above and beyond to make this weekend as perfect as he possibly could and he only did it for her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of bliss. The man of her life was amazing. She opened her eyes and watched him sleep for a little bit. She loved him so much. He was so handsome, she thought, as she traced his face gently with her fingers and then moved to his shoulder creating small invisible circles with her thumb.

Cole stirred a little and opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning." Phoebe smiled.

"Mmm..." Cole murmured.

"You still sleepy?" Phoebe whispered still caressing his shoulder.

"Mmm..."

Phoebe laughed and he smiled.

"Baby, do you know your laughter is my favorite sound in the whole wide world?" Cole said hoarsely from sleep.

"You know how to make me melt for you." Phoebe said and touched his cheek.

"Like snow?" Cole said and tighetened his grip on her a little.

"Hmmm... Like ice-cream." Phoebe said after giving it some thought.

"Mmm..." Cole licked his lips. "Then let me have a taste." Cole smiled to her.

Phoebe laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back teasing her with his tongue and gently biting on her lips.

"We have to meet the others for breakfast." Phoebe said.

"Later." Cole moaned on her lips and pushed her back on the bed, "I need ice-cream first."

Phoebe laughed and kissed him back.

"Look who finally graced us with their presence..." Piper said sarcastically, but smiled anyway.

"Good morning." Phoebe simply said and smiled.

"Hey, good morning." Cole said and sat down next to Phoebe.

"How are you?" Piper asked.

"Good, you? How is my niece doing?" Phoebe smiled.

"She's been making me nauseous all night." Piper said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe said sadly and took a bite out of a muffin.

"Yeah, well, my due date is close. I guess." Piper said.

"It is." Leo said and kissed her head.

"So Henry, how do you like it here?" Phoebe asked Henry after a few seconds.

"Ah, it's amazing. I love it. Spending time with Paige is always a good thing. Can't wait to go skiing." Henry said and Paige smiled.

"Ugh. I hate that we can't ski." Phoebe said and Piper nodded.

"We'll come back." Cole told her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Phoebe replied.

After a few minutes of eating and more talking, everyone was done with breakfast.

"So, shall we?" Henry suggested.

"Yes." Paige smiled.

"How about that massage and some spa time?" Phoebe asked Piper and she nodded.

"I'm not going skiing." Cole told her.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Cause." Cole said.

"Cole, you should go." Phoebe smiled to him.

"No, I don't mind. Just want to spend more time with you." Cole said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Baby, you're sweet, but it's ok. Really." Phoebe smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Go skiing, I'm gonna have some relaxing time with Piper at the spa. I'm gonna be more than ok. I promise. It's only gonna be, what? A couple of hours?"

"Are you sure?" Cole asked her returning the embrace.

"Positive. And I want you to have some fun, too." Phoebe smiled.

"You know, it's just that we came here to spend some time together." Cole whispered to her.

"I know, but it's only gonna be for a little while." Phoebe kissed him.

"Fine." Cole said.

"Have fun. Promise?" Phoebe said.

"Ok, but if you need me, call me and if for whatever reason the phone isn't working, just have someone come and get me."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, just go." Piper said.

Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

"How about that husband of yours?" Piper said, while they were sitting comfortably on leather armchairs. They got their nails done and waited for their body massage that was next.

"How do you mean?" Phoebe smiled turning her head towards her.

"He is so overprotective. Jesus." Piper growled.

"Heyyy!" Phoebe laughed.

"What? Am I wrong?" Piper replied.

"I mean, no, but I can't do anything about it." Phoebe said.

"If Leo was like that, I'd slap him." Piper laughed and so did Phoebe.

"He is cute." Phoebe said sweetly.

"You love it, don't you?" Piper asked.

"Well, he is driving me crazy at times, but I know he means well."

"I know." Piper agreed.

"Leo is like that, too, sometimes."

"Sometimes, but he doesn't go overboard."

"Yeah, ok." Phoebe chuckled and her cell started ringing.

"Oh, I wonder who that is." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Shush!" Phoebe said and answered her phone, "Baby?"

"Hey, how is everything?" Cole asked.

"Everything is great. It's only been like an hour." Phoebe told him.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to call earlier, but Paige wouldn't let me." Cole said and Phoebe chuckled.

"Everything ok over there?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. I've only fallen like three times." Cole said.

"Be careful." Phoebe told him worried.

"End the call already." Piper said frustrated and Phoebe slapped her arm playfully.

"What's Piper's problem?" Cole asked.

_"Something happened to Piper?"_ Phoebe heard Leo asking and she rolled her eyes.

"Guess who the overprotective husband is now." Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Oh, God. Just hang up." Piper sighed.

"No, Leo. Everything is ok." Cole said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now. We are at the spa relaxing, about to get a massage. Go have fun and stop worrying, ok?" Phoebe said.

"Fine, but you know, I could massage you." Cole whispered.

"Well, you can do that. Later." Phoebe chuckled.

"It's a plan." Cole promised her.

"Ok, bye." Phoebe ended the call.

"You were saying?" Piper asked and Phoebe sighed.

"Well, Cole is super nervous about Scarlett, but he doesn't want to show it. He thinks I don't know." Phoebe said.

"It's normal." Piper said.

"Yeah, he is just trying too much. He wants everything to go perfect." Phoebe said.

"Everything will go perfect." Piper caught her hand and squeezed it.

"I know." Phoebe smiled to her.

"Leo is nervous, too. I mean I am nervous." Piper said.

"God, I'm nervous, too. Like what..." Phoebe stopped talking and looked away.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I mean... what if the baby doesn't like me?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, don't talk nonsense. Of course the baby will like you. She will love you." Piper said.

"I'm just so scared." Phoebe smiled slightly.

"I know. It's something new, so it is scary, but I'm sure we will handle everything right. Maternal instinct and all, right?"

"Right..." Phoebe sighed. "Do you ever stop and think that we are both married and pregnant?" Phoebe laughed and Piper laughed along with her.

"I know, weird, right?" Piper said.

"Definitely weird!"

"But it feels right. It really does." Piper smiled.

"Yeah, it kinda does, I guess."

"Hey, I'm here with you. You are not alone." Piper told her.

"Thanks, Piper." Phoebe smiled feeling better.

"So, what do we think about Henry?" Piper asked.

"He is cute." Phoebe smiled widely.

"Sister."

"What? I didn't say anything inappropriate!" Phoebe chuckled.

"Yet." Piper added.

"What? He does have a nice butt." Phoebe said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Paige agrees with you." Piper said and they both laughed.

"He seems nice. I hope they hit it off." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I think he is a keeper." Piper said and Phoebe nodded.

After getting their massage and facials, they headed to the lounge cafe for some hot chocolate. The rest of the group returned from skiing and joined the girls at the lounge.

"Hi." Phoebe smiled.

"Hi." Cole smiled and kissed her lips before sitting down next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Phoebe said.

"How did it go?" Piper asked them.

"Great." Henry smiled.

"Yeah... Henry was the only one who knew how to actually ski." Paige said.

"You all did great, too." Henry said and wrapped an arm around her.

"It was cold." Leo told Piper and she laughed.

"Did you have fun?" Phoebe turned to Cole.

"Yes, m'am." Cole told her and she squinted her eyes at him.

"Promise?"

"Why is it so important to you I have fun?" Cole asked her.

"Because, I want you to have fun." Phoebe told him.

"I did." He told her.

"Ok." Phoebe said.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask me every five minutes?" Phoebe snapped at him.

"I just..." Cole sighed.

"Cause you just asked me."

"Sorry I care..." Cole said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Piper looked at Phoebe and Cole and realized they were arguing.

"Hey, you two. We are heading back to our rooms. See you later for dinner?" Piper said.

"Yeah." Phoebe said and stood up and started walking to her room.

Cole stood up and followed her after sighing and nodding.

Phoebe gasped, as she entered the room.

"If you don't like it, I can just clean everything up." Cole told her, as he closed the door behind them.

Phoebe took a look around her with her mouth open. The floor and bed were covered with red and white petals of roses and there were candles lit up. The fireplace was also lit and there was a bottle of apple cider along with a plate of fruits on the table.

"Don't you dare." Phoebe told him.

"So, do you still like me?" Cole asked her and she turned around and grabbed him by his collar shirt.

"I love you." Phoebe told him.

"Good, cause I would hate to clean this all up on my own right now." Cole told her.

"Sorry." Phoebe said.

"No, I am sorry. I'm a little too much. I get it. I just..." Cole sighed and closed his eyes. "Phoebe..."

"I know." Phoebe smiled to him, "It's ok."

"It is?" Cole asked her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." Phoebe bit her lips together and nodded.

"Good." Cole told her. "Cause, I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." Phoebe smiled feeling her heart jumping at his words.

"You did?" Cole asked.

"Very much."

"How much exactly?" Cole asked her again.

"Very, very, very much so." Phoebe stretched the syllables and put her arms around his neck.

"Hmm..."

"What 'hmm...'?" Phoebe mocked him.

"Prove it." Cole mocked her and they bothed laughed and Phoebe kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Cole felt Phoebe's soft lips on his neck and smiled. He caressed her waist gently and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." Cole said hoarsely.

Phoebe looked up at him and grinned. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas."

Phoebe kissed his lips.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked.

"Fat and bloated." Phoebe sighed.

"You are not fat." Cole told her and rested his head on his elbow looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"You are pregnant." Cole smiled. "My baby is in there." Cole said and pushed her back gently and lifted her shirt.

He kissed her stomach whispering sweet and loving words to the baby.

"I never thought my stomach would get this big, though."

"It's fine. Scarlett is gonna be strong and healthy." Cole smiled.

"Two months left and then I'm hitting the gym." Phoebe sighed and Cole bit his lips in anticipation.

"Two months left and we'll be holding our daughter." Cole grinned.

"I can't wait." Phoebe giggled and Cole kissed her.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

A second later Cole came back into the bedroom holding a little box.

"What's this?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Open it."

Phoebe bit her lips and accepted the box. She saw a little card and read it.

_"To my beautiful wife,_

_Thank you for giving me the greatest gift. Our baby and you are my whole life. _

_Merry Christmas. I love you. Always."_

Phoebe smiled widely and looked at him with watery eyes.

"And **you** are my life." Phoebe told him and hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Cole smiled and closed his eyes. "You didn't even open the box."

"I loved the card." Phoebe told him and kissed him.

"I love you." Cole told her again.

Phoebe smiled and opened the box. She gasped as she saw a gold necklace with an inscription that read _Scarlett _and had little diamonds around it.

"Baby, I love it." Phoebe smiled. "It's perfect."

"Here, let me put it on." Cole told her smiling and she gave him the necklace and turned around.

She held her hair, as he put it around her neck. He then kissed her neck and she turned back around.

"I love it so much." Phoebe told him.

"I love you, so much. Merry Christmas." Cole told her and Phoebe kissed him.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch yesterday."

"You weren't."

"I kinda was."

"You made up for that anyway." Cole told her and kissed her.

"Maybe I should make up for that some more." Phoebe giggled and kissed him passionately. "And also thank you for my necklace."

"Phoebe..."

"I know, we'll take it slow." Phoebe moaned.

"You're driving me crazy." He said hotly and kissed her.

Everyone was in love and blissful this Christmas. The snow and the lights made the atmosphere so magical, but like every other year Phoebe and Piper felt a void. Prue was not there with them, which brought them sadness. Nevertheless, their husbands made them feel better.

Cole kissed Phoebe's head.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Sure." Phoebe smiled to him.

"She is here in spirit." Cole whispered to her.

"I know." Phoebe tried to smile again.

Piper lit up a candle for Prue as they did every year and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Phoebe approached her.

"Thanks." Piper smiled and they hugged. "Dinner is ready." Piper announced and everyone got up and went to the dinning room.

They might be spending Christmas at the chalet, but Piper insisted on cooking the yearly Christmas dinner. The space was big and Piper's cooking was amazing, so it seemed like the best thing to do.

Cole looked at his reflection on the mirror and took a big breath. The craziness had started. He never believed this could ever happen to him. After all he was a demon, he had never thought about getting married, never mind being a father. He was smiling so much, his jaw actually hurt.

So, this was how true happiness felt like. The moment he laid eyes on his daughter, his whole world changed. He was excited and happy already, but he never thought a little tiny baby would change his entire cosmos. Phoebe had already changed him, but that tiny little human being had changed him even more. Cole was crazy over his little girl. He couldn't stop staring at her and watching her sleep. He loved her so much, his heart felt like it would burst. His love for Phoebe even grew bigger, as if that was possible, but as it seemed it actually was.

He smiled again and felt blessed to have a family. He actually created a family. A real loving family. He would fight anyone who tried to take it away from him. Finally, his life was complete. He thought how he started and where he ended up. What a journey. Tears rolled down his face. He promised himself, he would never let anyone hurt his family. He would protect them with his own life. He bit his lips and got out of the bathroom and headed back to Scarlett's room. He stared at Phoebe sitting on a rocking chair, breastfeeding their little girl, smiling down at her.

"You're so cute, yes you are. My little baby girl…" Phoebe said in her sweet voice. "You don't like mommy's boob? Come on, baby, eat. Mommy loves you so much."

Cole chuckled and Phoebe looked up at him.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Phoebe asked.

"Just a little bit." Cole said leaning against the doorframe.

"She still doesn't want to eat from my breast." Phoebe said sadly.

"She'll get there. The doctor said it's always hard at first, it's different with every baby."

"Well, maybe this one doesn't like me."

"No. She loves you." Cole approached her. "She is just being like her mommy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe squinted her eyes at him and he chuckled again.

"Well, she is being a little difficult. Kind of a diva." Cole told her as he kneeled next to them.

"Hey!" Phoebe slapped his arm and Cole laughed.

"Come on, baby, try to relax a little and she will eat." He caressed her hair gently.

"Yeah, I'm trying." Phoebe said. "Can you warm up a bottle?"

"Don't be sad." Cole told her seeing the look on her face.

"I just want the best for her."

"I know. Me too." Cole kissed her lips softly and then Scarlett's tiny head carefully.

The moment she opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled and melted inside.

"She is so in love with you." Phoebe smiled.

"And I am in love with her." Cole said smiling.

"Maybe you should breastfeed her." Phoebe chuckled and so did Cole.

"You'll get there. I promise." Cole kissed Phoebe's head. "What do you say, Scarlett?"

Cole stuck out his tongue at her and did a funny face and the baby started giggling.

"Her giggle kills me." Phoebe laughed. "I love you so much." Phoebe kissed her gently multiple times.

"It's my favorite sound in the whole world." Cole said.

"Hmm… I'll always come second from now on, aren't I?" Phoebe said jokingly.

"You both are always my number one." Cole told her looking into her eyes.

"Love you." Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

The baby started getting a bit fussy.

"I think she is jealous." Phoebe said and Cole laughed and kissed Scarlett and she started giggling again.

Phoebe was feeling so happy. Cole and Scarlett had already bonded and Phoebe was so in love with their relationship. She knew Cole would be the best dad ever and she was right about it.

It was the middle of the night and Phoebe was so exhausted she slept immediately, after a while Cole managed to fall asleep himself, but Scarlett's cry woke them up.

"Mmmm…" Phoebe moaned and opened her eyes.

"I'll go. You sleep." Cole whispered to her and kissed her head.

"It's ok. I'll get her." Phoebe told him.

"No, you're exhausted. Sleep, baby." Cole said, as he got up and went to Scarlett's room.

Phoebe closed her eyes and she was so tired she fell back to sleep.

"Hey, hey, baby girl." Cole whispered and picked her up. "Shhhh… You're ok, you're all right. Daddy's here." Cole rocked Scarlett gently back and forth and sat on the rocking chair.

"What's wrong, baby? You hungry?" Cole asked and checked to see if she needed a diaper change. He stood up and went down to the kitchen. "You want mommy's milk?" By then Scarlett had stopped crying and just looked up at him sniffling a little. He warmed up some milk with his free hand and then put Scarlett on her baby chair. He tried the milk on his arm and then tried to feed it to her. She drank a little and then stopped.

"That's it?" Cole asked and chuckled. "Ok, let's go back to your room."

He went upstairs and sat on the chair and hugged his daughter. He whispered a lullaby gently to her, caressing her little back.

Phoebe smiled and opened her eyes. He had forgotten to turn off the baby monitor and she could hear him singing to their daughter. She had no idea where he learnt that from and giggled to herself. After a little while Scarlett fell back to sleep and Cole put her back into her crib. He stayed a little longer watching her and then went back to their bedroom. He slipped under the covers and laid on his back. He kissed Phoebe's head and wrapped his arms around her. Phoebe turned around and sang to him gently the same lullaby he sang to their daughter. Cole opened his eyes and blushed.

"You heard that?" Cole asked.

"I did." Phoebe chuckled and kissed his nose.

"That was supposed to be a private show." Cole told her.

"Well, baby you forgot the monitor on." Phoebe giggled and Cole sighed. "It's ok. It was beautiful. I hadn't heard you singing like that before."

"Keep it between us, please." Cole said.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby." Phoebe laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Cole started tickling Phoebe and she laughed.

"Stop it!"

* * *

Merry Christmas and a happy 2017 to you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little bit of Christmas and a little fastforward! Scarlett is now born, I might do a few more chapters with her as a baby and then fastforward again! Tell me what you think, thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

"Babe, can you get the phone?" Phoebe yelled from Scarlett's nursery.

"On it!" Cole yelled as he dried his face with the towel and strode into the living room.

"Come on, baby. Don't cry. Mommy loves you. Please, baby." Phoebe said rocking Scarlett gently back and forth. "What's wrong, ladybug?"

Scarlett had been crying all morning since 5 am. It was almost 8 and Phoebe still hadn't managed to calm her down. She ocasionally stopped for a little while and once Phoebe or Cole put her down, she started crying again.

"It's Piper. A demon attacked." Cole told Phoebe.

"What? When?" Phoebe asked.

"Now. Piper tried to blow him up, but he shimmered out."

"Great. Just great." Phoebe said.

"Look, I can call in sick. I'll stay with Scarlett."

"No." Phoebe said terrified.

"No?"

"I mean..." Phoebe sighed holding her baby close to her.

"What is it, honey?" Cole caressed her cheek gently after seeing her facial expression.

"I... I haven't left her not even for a second." Phoebe sighed.

"Oh. I know, but she's gonna be all right. I'll be here. I won't let anything bad happen to her." Cole told her.

"I know that, but..."

"I can call Piper and tell her you're sick or..."

"No. That's not a solution. My sisters need me." Phoebe said sadly trying to find the courage looking at Scarlett, who had calmed down and was looking up at her mom with her big blue eyes. "How am I gonna leave you?" Phoebe asked.

"Baby, we can come with you at the manor. It's gonna be ok. I promise." Cole told her.

"What if he attacks again?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll vanquish him. He won't even have time to breathe." Cole promised her.

"I just... I want her to stay safe." Phoebe said.

"You have my word." Cole told her and kissed her forehead, before kissing his daughter's head.

"Let's go." Phoebe took a big breath.

They went at the manor. Piper and Paige had already identified the demon. Leo and Cole were with Melinda and Scarlett.

"Babies' first demon..." Leo commented.

"Yeah, Phoebe freaked out big time." Cole told him.

"Piper, too." Leo said.

"It's gonna be ok. This is new, but it's gonna be ok..."

"Right."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Cole said.

"Melinda was crying and Piper found him above her crib."

"What?" Cole asked shocked.

"I think the demons know the Charmed Ones gave birth and want our babies."

"They can't have them. I should go underground." Cole stood up and looked at Scarlett.

"No. The girls will figure this out." Leo stopped him. "We should stay with our daughters."

"If anyone even dares to show up next to Scarlett, he is dead." Cole was so mad, no one would harm his daughter or his wife.

"Power of Three spell. How do we track him?" Paige asked.

"He might have gotten scared and might not attack again." Phoebe said.

"What?" Paige asked surprised.

"I don't know, Phoebe." Piper said. "You think?"

"What are you two even bubbling about? Of course, he is going to attack again." Paige said.

"Paige..." Phoebe sighed.

"What?" Paige asked.

"It's just that... we can't leave our babies." Piper told her.

"Oh..." Paige looked down.

"It's just so hard." Phoebe said sadly.

"I understand that, but we have to do this. I promise you it's going to be ok." Paige said.

Phoebe's heart jumped the moment she heard Scarlett's cry again.

"I need to check on Scarlett first." Phoebe said and left the room.

"I'm gonna go see Melinda." Piper followed her.

"Great..." Paige sighed and looked at the Book again.

"Is she ok?" Phoebe ran towards Cole who was holding Scarlett.

"Yes. She is fine. She just wants hugs and kisses." Cole smiled.

"Mommy is here, baby." Phoebe said and held her close to her.

"You ok?" Cole whispered to her and Phoebe shook her head.

Cole brought her closer to him and kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her.

"I can do it." Cole told her.

"It's a Power of Three spell."

"I can take him out on my own."

"Cole, I don't want to lose you. I won't allow this. Your daughter needs you." Phoebe told him firmly.

"She needs you more." Cole told her.

"She needs both of her parents." Phoebe said.

"Take care of Melinda, ok?" Piper asked Leo.

"I will protect her." Leo said.

"Maybe you should take her up to the Elders? Orb her out of here till this is all done?" Piper asked.

"Piper." Leo said.

"Can you do it?" Piper asked.

"You have to take Scarlett, too." Phoebe said.

"What? Phoebe..." Cole said surprised.

"They will be both safe." Phoebe said.

"I can't go up there." Cole told her.

"She will be ok. Leo, can you do it?" Phoebe asked.

"Can't believe you're not even talking to me about it first." Cole said frustrated.

"Talk about it? Piper's idea is great. It's the only good idea I've heard all day." Phoebe said.

"Ok. Let's do this." Piper said.

Leo took Melinda in his arm and Scarlett on the other. The girls placed the baby bags on his shoulder and he orbed out after Phoebe and Piper kissed their babies.

Cole wanted to scream. Leo just took his baby and orbed up to the Elders. He had a bad feeling about this and he wasn't wrong. After only a few seconds, Leo orbed back down.

"What happened?" Piper asked him.

"The Elders..." Leo said.

"Yeah?"

"It's Scarlett." Leo said.

"What? What about Scarlett?" Phoebe asked.

"She is half - demon. She can't stay." Leo said and looked down afraid of what was to come.

"My daughter is not good enough to stay up there with those morons, who sit all day and offer absolutely nothing to the world?" Phoebe said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." Leo said.

Cole gritted his teeth and held Scarlett.

"Melinda will stay, too, then." Piper said.

"Piper, no. It's ok. Let him take Melinda." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe..."

"I said it's fine."

"I didn't even want her to go up there in the first place." Cole said.

"I can't believe this." Phoebe was beyond hurt. She felt her daughter was an outcast and she wouldn't allow that.

"Listen, I'm going to protect our baby with my own life. I'm strong and I'm a father now, which makes me even stronger. Trust me." Cole looked into her eyes.

Phoebe nodded and kissed him. "I trust you. Be safe." Phoebe whispered and turned to Piper, "Let's go."

Paige found the demon and she orbed them to him.

"Hey, you!" Paige yelled.

"The Charmed Ones..." The demon smiled.

"Happy to see us?" Paige asked.

"You left your babies unattended? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Leave our babies out of this." Piper said threateningly.

"I'm gonna kill you." Phoebe said ready to fight him and Paige held her back.

"Silly witches."

The girls started chanting the spell and the demon screamed.

"You think I'm the only one? The whole Underworld wants Belthazor's kid. Good luck with that." The demon screamed and got vanquished.

"What?" Phoebe asked breathlessly.

"Let's go." Paige said and orbed them back to the manor.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Yes, we're fine." Cole said breathlessly.

"Cole, what happened? Did demons attack?" Phoebe asked and saw Cole's forehead bleeding. "Oh, my God."

"I'm ok. Scarlett is ok, too. I vanquished them."

"Let me see." Phoebe touched his forehead gently.

"Ouch."

"I'll get the disinfectant." Piper said.

"Sit down." Phoebe said and went to check up on her daughter. "Baby? You're ok." Phoebe took her out of her crib and rocked her gently till she stopped crying.

"Two attacked and I managed to vanquish the first one, but the second one appeared out of nowhere and he just threw an energy ball, but it was nothing. I vanquished him."

"They want Scarlett." Phoebe said in tears.

"How do you know that?" Cole asked.

"The demon, he told us."

"They aren't going to take her. I promise you this." Cole said.

"We won't let them." Paige confirmed.

"Shhh..." Cole held them close to him.

Cole knew this would happen, The One had tried to steal his daughter even before she was born and now... It was just the beginning. He needed to act fast. This wouldn't go on for much longer. He'd make sure of it.

Scarlett had finally closed her eyes and Phoebe was taking care of Cole's wounds.

"Does it hurt?" Phoebe asked breaking the silence.

"No."

Phoebe sighed.

Cole took her hand and put the towel she was using down. He pulled her into his lap.

"I wasn't done." Phoebe protested.

"It's fine." Cole told her looking into her eyes.

Phoebe's tears were threatening to come out and he caressed her cheek.

"If anything happened to you or Scarlett..." Phoebe whispered.

"Nothing did and nothing will." He told her gently.

"You don't know that." Phoebe whispered.

"That's cause I won't let it happen." Cole told her with a faint smile.

"Sometimes I think that..." Phoebe looked away.

"What?" Cole asked.

"That we shouldn't have... God I hate what I'm about to say so much." Phoebe shook her head. "Bringing a baby in our world..."

"Stop." Cole told her. "We'll figure this out." He promised her.

"Grams bound our powers when we were little..."

"No." Cole said.

"Cole, what if that is the right thing to do now?"

"She needs her powers. She is strong and even in this age she can protect herself. Remember how strong her power was even from the womb."

"Exactly. They know that."

"I love you." Cole told her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Phoebe said.

"Relevant at all times." Cole told her.

His look confused her. They were in the middle of a crisis and he seemed so calm at this very moment and so lost into her. This wasn't the time.

"Cole..." Phoebe sighed and tried to get up, but he held her close to him.

Cole brought his lips closer to hers and kissed her slowly. She didn't kiss him back at first, but he continued giving her small kisses and she kissed him back.

"You give me so much strength." Cole whispered to her.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe played with his hair and he kissed her palm.

"I'm going to send a message."

"How?"

"Stay with Scarlett."

"What? Where are you going?" Phoebe asked panicked.

"Just take care of our girl, ok?"

"Cole, no." Phoebe yelled.

"Shhh..."

"Don't shush me right now." Phoebe got up.

"Listen to me. I'm gonna go to the Underworld and end this once and for all. It won't take long. I'll be back."

"No. Not gonna happen."

"Phoebe..."

"You're so stubborn. We are going to think of something else."

"I have a plan."

"You and your plans that always get you almost killed."

"Almost."

"Not funny. If you love me, then you won't be stupid about this."

"I do love you and I'm not stupid about this. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, so let's hear it. What's this great plan of yours?" Phoebe crossed her arms.

"Wreak havoc." Cole said simply.

"You're so cocky. God..."

"Look at me. I'm doing this and no one will ever again come near her."

"If you get killed, I'm going to bring you back and kill you again myself." Phoebe told him and he didn't laugh, instead he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Phoebe moaned protesting to stop and he shimmered away in the middle of the kiss.

"COLE!" Phoebe yelled. "Ugh."

"What happened?" Piper and Paige ran to the living room.

"He is gone."

* * *

More demons..! Hope you liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

Phoebe knew Cole was strong, but he couldn't do it all on his own. She decided to go with him and help him. She kissed her daughter and asked her sisters to take care of her. At first, they didn't want to let her go, but they realized they didn't have a choice and they had to stay with Scarlett, so they couldn't go with her either.

Phoebe went to the attic and cast a teleportation spell that would take her to Cole. She saw him fighting with a demon, while another one was behind him. Phoebe kicked him back, while Cole vanquished the other one. Then he turned around and threw another energy ball at him. Some other demons that were there shimmered away, but one tried to attack Cole.

"Phoebe." Cole got distracted and fell on his back.

Phoebe ran and stabbed the demon vanquishing him.

"Thanks." Cole said breathlessly and accepted her hand to stand up.

Phoebe helped him get up and then pushed him back roughly.

"Ok, you're mad..." Cole said.

"You're god damn right, I am." Phoebe yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"Killing them all." Cole said smoothly.

"I can't talk to you right now. Let's go home." Phoebe told him.

He grabbed her hand and shimmered them to the manor.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"He is out of his mind." Phoebe said.

"I am not."

"Yeah? So, what exactly did you accomplish?"

"I killed more than half of them and the rest can spead the message."

"The message that you're insane?"

"I told them to stay away from my family."

"And sure they will." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"We created a protection spell for the babies." Piper interrupted their fight.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually Paige's idea." Piper smiled.

"It's a forcefield that will prevent unwanted visitors from shimmering in."

"So this is for demons?" Cole asked.

"Any demonic force." Paige said.

"Great. So, did you think how I am going to be able to get into my own house?" Cole asked.

"You are the exception Cole. Your daughter, too, since she is half - demon. The spell is based on blood." Paige explained.

"A quarter of a demon." Phoebe corrected and Piper rolled her eyes. "Does it work?"

"Let's test it, shall we?" Piper smiled.

"How?" Cole asked.

"Um, Cole can you grab Melinda's blanket for me, please?" Piper asked.

Cole nodded and walked towards the blanket that was right next to him on the couch, but on the next room. Suddenly, he was thrown back.

Cole yelled and fell on his back and Phoebe's eyes opened wide.

"So, it works." Phoebe crossed her arms.

Paige and Piper smiled.

"Thanks for making me the guinea pig." Cole commented.

"You'll be ok." Phoebe told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said that I would be able to shimmer in."

"We had to test it first and you were the ideal candidate."

"Great."

Phoebe got Scarlett and returned to their place. She placed their daughter in her crib and cast Paige's spell on the house.

"Is it done?" Cole asked her.

Phoebe ignored him and headed to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. Cole sighed. He sat down on the couch and decided to order food. Phoebe took a shower and then went to the kitchen. Phoebe grabbed a juice from the fridge and went to Scarlett's room.

"I ordered food." Cole said leaning over the crib.

Phoebe didn't say a word she just went over the crib and watched Scarlett sleeping.

"Piper said she fed her and changed her." Cole said. Phoebe stayed silent. "So, now you won't talk to me anymore?"

Phoebe sighed. The doorbell rang and Cole was about to answer, but Phoebe held him back. He looked at her confused.

"Go shower. I'll get it."

She was right, he couldn't answer the door looking like that. He had fought with so many demons he looked like hell.

Phoebe paid the delivery man and placed the food on the table. She sighed and went to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw him looking at his bare back in the mirror. He was bruised and injured everywhere. She gasped.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Cole told her. "Don't look at me like that."

"You never listen." Phoebe said above a whisper.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked her caressing her cheek.

"No." Phoebe shook her head and grabbed some band-aids.

He took them out of her hands and put them back down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"I'm ok." He whispered close to her lips and caressed her face with one hand.

"You're hurt all over." Phoebe told him.

"Doesn't matter when you and our baby are safe."

"God Cole, you're a father now. You need to start thinking about that, too. If not for me, then for your daughter."

"That's why I did what I did."

"You can't go out there all on your own. You can't take these kinds of risks. We need to act together. You can't take decisions like that all on your own." Phoebe told him.

"You decided that Scarlett should go to the Elders."

"Yeah, cause it was the right thing to do." Phoebe said and Cole squinted his eyes at her. "That was different. Don't tell me it's the same thing."

"Still, we should have talked about it together first."

"So, you did that on purpose?"

"You know, that was not the reason."

Phoebe sighed and looked away.

"I'll be more careful."

"You won't go again on a suicide mission?"

"I won't." Cole said.

Phoebe rested her hand on his chest and he brushed his lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes and looked down. He gave her small gentle kisses and she pulled away.

"I'll clean your wounds, after you take a shower." Phoebe stepped back and left the room. Cole frowned and sighed.

She was still upset over Cole, the demons, the Elders. Everyone was driving her crazy. Her little angel was the only one that made her smile right now. Just a signle glance of her and Phoebe melted inside. She loved her little girl so much, no one would ever lay a hand on her. She would make sure of that. Scarlett was restless all morning and afternoon and she finally was asleep for over an hour now. Phoebe felt so tired, but she had to deal with Cole and also figure out what the problem is with the Elders. She didn't need their approval or help. Hell they have never helped her or her sisters in anything really. However, she would make sure no one would ever make her daughter feel a lesser person.

"You should have started eating. It must be cold now." Cole told her wiping his hair on a towel.

"I put the food near the fireplace to keep warm." Phoebe said.

"She's still asleep?" Cole asked looking down at the crib.

"Yup." Phoebe was sitting on the rocking chair close to the crib watching Scarlett.

"Good." Cole said, threw his towel on the table next to him and pulled Phoebe up to him and started kissing her neck.

"Cole... Not now." Phoebe pulled back.

"She is asleep now and we aren't. Rare event since her birth." Cole whispered.

"I'm still mad at you." Phoebe told him and left the room.

Cole closed his eyes and frowned. He followed her to the living room and watched her serving the food on plates.

"I could have taken them out even without you." Cole told her.

"Ha!" Phoebe laughed. "Yeah, ok, I can tell you are a changed man."

"What do you want me to do? I told you I will talk to you first."

"I want you to really and truly accept that you will be doing that."

"Do you want me to sign a contract?"

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Phoebe, come on." Cole threw his hands in the air exasparated and his towel dropped revealing his current nude state.

"That won't even save you." Phoebe laughed at him.

"That wasn't done on purpose." Cole tried to hide his amusement.

"Just go put some clothes on so we can finally eat." Phoebe said.

Instead of going to their bedroom, Cole approached her, but she kept staring into his eyes, acting cool, when in reality her body was screaming for his.

"I'm hungry for something else. Aren't you?" He asked her with his sexy low voice.

"Not really, no." Phoebe stood her ground and Cole let out a chuckle.

He was dangerously close to her.

"Saving my ass from that demon was so sexy." He whispered in her ear and her eyes rolled back from the delicious scent of his aftershave.

He kissed her ear sexily and she placed her hand on his chest.

"No one touches what's mine." Phoebe told him looking into his eyes and squeezed his butt.

Phoebe gasped from feeling him against her.

"Baby..." He whispered again hoarsely into her ear, biting it softly.

Phoebe was breathing hard by now. He kissed her lips passionately, making sweet love to her mouth with his tongue. Phoebe moaned, as he lifted her up and shimmered them into the bedroom.

"It's been too long." Cole moaned.

"Cole..." Phoebe moaned as he removed her clothes and kissed her everywhere.

He realized she was shiverring and traced her belly with his hand.

"You cold?" He asked her.

"It's you, you idiot." Phoebe admitted smiling a little.

"So, it is." Cole smiled and raised his eyebrows. He loved that her body reacted this way to his. "That's hot." He said and licked her skin.

"You're still not off the hook." Phoebe told him and he kissed her.

"Let me change your mind, baby." Cole told her.

After a fun evening, Phoebe and Cole were cuddling in the sofa watching a show on tv and just relaxing, when they heard Scarlett's cry.

"My favorite human is up." Phoebe said and untangled herself from Cole's arms.

"Hey!" Cole pouted and Phoebe rolled her eyes..

"You come second best, babe, sorry." She kissed him quickly and hopped to her room.

She brought her back to the living room kissing her everywhere causing Scarlett's uncontrollable laughter.

Cole chuckled hearing her laugh.

"She has the best laugh." Cole smiled.

"I knowww." Phoebe said and kissed her again.

She sat down next to Cole and Scarlett spread her little arms to reach Cole.

"Missing daddy, baby girl?" Phoebe gave her to Cole.

"Hi, baby." Cole smiled and Scarlett smiled making sweet baby noise.

"She loves you so much."

"I love her so much." Cole said and gave her small kisses.

Phoebe grabbed her phone and took a few photos of them.

"My heart. You're so cute." Phoebe smiled touching her chest.

"How are you?" Cole asked his baby.

"Babe, while you're holding Scarlett, you look even hotter, if that's even possible." Phoebe told him and Cole raised his eyebrows at her. "There's no way, you're taking her out at the park all on your own."

"And why is that?"

"Cause, you're a babe magnet." Phoebe told him and he kissed her.

"You're the only babe, I need." Cole kissed her again and Scarlett protested.

"Baby, don't be jealous." Phoebe laughed and Cole did, too, and kissed his daughter.

"Like mother, like daughter." Cole commented and Phoebe hit him playfully.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and your messages!


End file.
